YuGiOh!: Fate or Destiny
by LaylaRose94
Summary: Anna Daniel didn't trust a lot of people. But now that she's put in a new world completely different than her own, she has no choice but to forget the past and look twords the future. Easier said than done, right? YamiYugixOC AtemxOC
1. Chapter 1: Misguided Ghosts

**Arther's note: It's me again:) I have two stories now! I really like this story, I started it on Quizilla and I'm finishing it on here. I hope you guys like it:)**

**This has the 'idea' of Avatar the Last Airbender in it, but will have none of the charactors in the show in this story. So it's not really a crossover. I promise there is a perpose for this lol.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**I do not cuse or swear in any of my stories because I believe that it is a feeble's mind attempt at communication. **

**Enjoi:)**

_Prologe_

_Ciaro, Egypt May 24, 3000BC_

**She woke up **to nothing but the light of the full moon, coming from the only window in her chamber. The sound of war, so loud that she had to cover her ears. She got out of her bed and walked to the only place where she knew she would be safe. _His _room.

"Are you in here?" The girl asked once she got to the chamber that was accross the room from her own.

"Yes," A strong, dark voice answered. The girl walked into the darkness of the room, once she knew it was him. It had to be him.

She came to the man, standing on his balcony, looking out to the city that was now a blaze. This war with the darkness, would never stop.

"We have to do something." The girl stated. The wind blew her long, dark hair. It was so dark, it almost looked black against the night sky. Her stormy blue eyes, filled with worry and fear, almost on the brink of tears, for she knew what was to become of them.

"I know," the man answered, his violet eyes showed the same worry and fear as the girl's. "I'm ready."

"But I'm not!" She argued. She came and held him in a deep imbrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head. They were meant for eachother, she didn't want to loose him, and he didn't want to leave, but he had to. It was as simple as that. But nothing's never that simple. At least, not this time.

"I have to go. Egypt, and the world is counting on me." He explained "You have to understand..." His voice trailed off.

She did understand, and to her, that was probably the worst part. She never asked for this, no one did. But it was the hand she was delt.

She pulled away from him and looked up into his violet eyes. "Will you find me?" She asked him.

"Always."

Chapter 1

Domino City, Japan October 12, 2010

**We all have** a destiny. That's a fact. We're all meant to do something in our life time of "great inportance". At least that's what everyone's been telling me. But, how we get there, to our destiny, I mean, is a whole nother story.

My life isn't very simple. That's a fact as well. But we'll get to that later. I just moved here, to Japan because my unlce got some big job promotion at this place called Kaiba Corp. I've never heard of it, though. But apperently it pays A LOT. So the CEO shipped us out from our quiet little home in Napa, California to this big city in Japan. And to make matters worse, I had to change schools too, obviously. I now have to attend Domino City High School this coming Monday. I mean c'mon, it's bad enough that I had to leave my old school and friends behind, but now I have to start in the middle of the simester. Great.

But it's Saturday, and my aunt and uncle want me to go out and explore the city, which I really don't want to do. I have more inportant things to do, like un pack for example. I really don't feel like going out and seeing a city that I don't even want to be in. But they're my legal gardians and I have to do what they say. Perfect.

"Aunt Kellye, please don't make me go!" I begged my aunt at breakfest.

She reached over the table for the butter to spread on her toast, "Anna, you need to give Domino a chance." My aunt wasn't the kind of person to give up so easily. For as long as I've known her, she's always gotten her way.

"She's right," My uncle Tony agreed, as he took a sip of his coffee, "You'll love this new city."I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't win this one. So I got up from the table and made my way to the door, "Wait!" My aunt yelled. "You're going out in that?"

I looked down and realized that I was still in my PJs. "Oops," I said. So I ran up stairs to my room to get changed.

My new room wasn't as big as my old room. It was painted purple and had the basics; a bed, dresser, closet, desk, the works. I desided to wear my dark blue tank top, a black short skirt and a white jacket. I went to the mirror to make sure my hair looked at least presentable.

When I look at myself, I like to pretend that I look like my aunt. She's beautiful, her short blonde hair always looks golden in the sunlight and brings out her aumond colored eyes. She's taller than me too, by like a foot. But I'm pretty short for my age, people normally think that I'm younger than 17.

But, I don't have golden brown hair or brown eyes, or have legs that go on for miles. I have long, dark hair that almost looks black and swampy green eyes. Not a lot to look at.

I brushed out my hair and put on my shoes and shocks and then made my way down the stairs. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I walked out the door.

Domino, is a very big city. After walking aimlessly around for about an hour I desided to sit down on a bench and rest for a minute or two. I probably walked like 20 miles.

I leaned back on the bench, and looked up at the clear blue sky. My heart sank, _the skies in Napa were prittier. _I sighed and looked back a head were I saw something that was just plain weird; I saw a cloaked figure, standing across the street from where I sat. The figure had the silowette of a woman and the cloak she was wearing was black. It also had a circular broach just below the hood with a weird eye on it. I couldn't see her head because of the hood, but I could tell that she was looking at me.

"Hello?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Can I help you?" I attempted again, but there was still no answer.

I got up to leave, and as soon as I did, the figure took off running in the oppisite direction. Now, most people would have thought nothing of it and walked away. Me, on the other hand, desided to follow.

It felt like she led me threw the intire city, in 5 minutes. I yelled for her to slow down but once again, she did not answer me.

We came to a crosswalk and I lost her. _Great job, Anna. _I thought to myself. I looked at my surroundings. It seem pretty normal. There was a big flight of stairs, I saw, that led to a giant building.

And then I saw the cloaked figure. She was standing at the top of the stairs. "Wait!" I yelled as I ran to her. When I got half way up the stairs, she walked into the museam. I started running faster. I didn't know who this person was, or what she wanted. All I knew was that I had to find her.

I came inside the museam, only to find the cloaked woman gone. _She disapeared. _I was at a loss;_ How can someone just vanish into thin air?_

It was only seconds after that I realized that this was an Egyptian musieam. I always had this deep fasionation with Egypt. I never knew why though._How_

"Welcome, Savannah." A voice called from behind me.

"Savannah?" I turned to face a woman with long black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. "No one calls me that anymore."

She laughed, "You're right. You prefure Anna."

_Who is this woman? Why does she know so much about me? _"Yes, it's easier to remember." I replied.

She laughed again.

"Can I ask who you are?" I asked the woman. _Maybe she's the cloaked figure._

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, owner of this museam." She answered.

I nodded. "Well you obviously already know who I am, how?" I questioned.

Ishizu, took a moment to answer. She looked at me, straight in the eye but not really in the _eye_ but more like my _soul._

"Savannah-"  
>I cut her off, "Please, call me Anna."<p>

"Of course, _Anna, _I've been waiting for you." She continued.

"What do you mean you've 'been waiting for me'?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath, I knew that she was trying to find the right words to say.

Then she finally spoke; "You are a very important person." She stated.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about Egypt?" She asked, out of no where.

I was taken a back from her question. "A little. Listen, Ishizu, if you don't get to the point then-" My eyes were caught on a rock behind her. It was more of a stone tablet than a rock. It had two figures on it; a man with a dragon above him and a nother man with triangler hair with a scorcer above him. But that was not all. There was a nother figure above both the dragon and the scororer. A female figure with a cloak on... _It's her._

_I lifted my shaking hand, "Who is that?" I asked, stunned at the cloaked figure that I saw just a few minutes before this very moment._

_"That, Anna, is the Avatar." Ishizu answered, calm and collected. _

_"The-the who?" I stuttered. __I've heard that before, but from where? _

_I stepped back from Ishizu and the stone tablet. Why was I acting so strange?  
>"You must listen, Anna." She ordered. "Have you ever seen the man with the pyramid necklace before?" <em>

_I looked back at the man with the strange necklace and saw that it was indeed the same man with the triangle hair. My thoughts went immediately to 'no'. But then I looked at him again and got a hurt feeling in my chest. _

_"I don't know." I concluded._

_Ishizu looked back at the stone tablet. "Do you know the girl in the cloak?" she asked._

_Yes. __I thought mentally. But I didn't want to speak. Ishizu seems to know something, but I'm not sure what. _

_"Yes, I just saw her a few minutes ago. She led me to the museum." I told her._

_Ishizu's eyes widened. She was in complete and utter shock. But why?_

_She took her gaze off the rock and looked back at me. "I'm afraid that is impossible."_

_"How?" I asked._

_"That figure, or the Elementess is dead, and has been for 5,000 years." She explaied._

_To say that I was confused would have been the complete understatement of the century. I didn't understand anything that she was telling._

_"Please, just explain to me what's going on and why there are ghosts following me." I begged._

_"Very well." _


	2. Chapter 2: At the Stars

Hola! Yeah, it's been a wile I know. I didn't think anyone was reading my stories and then I recently checked my e-mail and it was BLOWN up with a lot of people adding me as a favorite author and favorite stories, ect. So I'm updating. I'm really glad that people are actually reading the story. Let me know what you think of it too please. You don't have to leave me comment. You can e-mail me or send me a message on here. Thanks everyone! It really means a lot!

Chapter 2

Domino City Museum, October 2010.

"I'm not sure where to start." Ishizu admitted.

"How about at the beginning?" I was starting to become frustrated with this woman whom I barely knew.

"Very well then." She continued. "Anna, you are the Avatar."

I took a step back from her processing what she just said to me. _Avatar?_

"But you just said she was the Avatar." I said pointing to the woman on the stone tablet.

"I did. But she is no longer a live. You see, she died in a very special way." Ishizu told me.

"How? Why would anyone's _death _be _special?_" I argued.

Ishizu took a deep breath and looked back at the tablet once again. This time, looking directly at the man with the pyramid necklace. "She was killed in something called the Avatar state. She was protecting the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?" I questioned, following Ishizu's eyes. "Him?"

She nodded. "She was his guardian. Sworn protector of the great and powerful pharaoh."

"What exactly _is _an Avatar? And what was she protecting him from?" I asked, looking back at Ishizu.

"The Avatar was the master of all four natural elements. Water, fire, earth, and air." She explained. "She was protecting him from an evil sorcerer, who threatened to destroy the entire world."

I thought she was completely insane. I'm an excellent history student and had never remembered reading or learning about anything like this. She had to be lying.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked.

My eyes shot wide open, "H-how did you—"

"My necklace." She cut me off. I looked at her neck and saw the beautiful peace of jewelry. "What about it?" I asked.

"It allows me certain… Abilities." She answered.

"Like reading minds?" I guessed.

She laughed, "I'm afraid not. It allows me to see into the past and the future."  
><em>She really must be insane. <em>

I ignored her crazy remark, "No, I don't believe you. If such a menus like this threatened to destroy the world, then why hasn't there been any historical recording of it?"

"All recordings have been erased." She simply answered.

"Right…" I said, sarcastically.

"If you do not believe my word, how about a demonstration?" Ishizu asked.

I rolled my eyes, about to make my way towards the door when I felt the ground drop from under me and I was encased in darkness.

"Anna, wake up." I heard a voice calling to me.

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in midair, over an ancient city that was engulfed in fames.  
>"W-where are we?" I stuttered. I looked around to see Ishizu floating right besides myself.<p>

"Egypt."

"_Egypt?_"

She laughed, "Well Egypt about 5,000 years ago."

"How did we—" I was pulled from my question when I saw a young girl, around my age, flying. Well more like hanging from something that was flying. It looked like an ancient version of a hang-glider. I didn't understand how she was about to do this.  
>"That is the Avatar, Anna." Ishizu answered. "So your necklace <em>can <em>really see the past."

She nodded. I turned my attention back to the young Avatar. She was very beautiful, with long, coffee colored hair, crystal blue eyes and nicely tanned skin. It made me wish I had gone to the tanning bed once in a wile. She had a worried expression on her face as she looked down at the burning city.

"She's looking for someone." I concluded. The flying girl finally landed in the middle of the city. "No! You'll get burned!" I shouted to her, but she did not hear me.

"We are only spirits here," Ishizu explained "No one can see or hear us."

I huffed in frustration. But to my surprise the girl was not hurt. She moved her body in weird movements to keep the fire from touching her skin. She was actually _controlling _the flames. "How is she doing that?" I asked Ishizu.

"It's called bending. It's a form of ancient fighting movements used for the controlling of the elements." She answered.

"Interesting."

"I believe that is enough sight seeing for now."

And then before I had a chance to rebuttal, I felt myself falling again and blacked out once more.

I opened my eyes once again. I was back at the museum. "Was that a dream?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't" The same voice of Ishizu answered me.

I sat up so that I was looking her dead in the eyes. "So you weren't lying. I'm sorry for not believing you and calling you a liar."  
>"No apology needed."<p>

I looked to the grownd, "Was that me?"

"Yes and no." She answered "That was you in a past life."

"But I don't remember anything about. But I do realize that I am the Avatar." I told her.

She frowned. "I'm afraid that's only half of it." She explained. "Not only have you returned, the great pharaoh has as well."

"What?" I looked back at the figure with the triangular hair.

"You must find him, and protect him. Just as you did, 5,000 years ago." She told me. "But you must also help him restore his memories. Not only did you loose yours, he lost his as well."

She nodded. "Where will I find him?" I looked up at her.

"You will know."

"But how—"

She cut me off again, "There's once more thing you must know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Once you find the pharaoh, you cannot tell him that you are the Avatar."

"Why? How can I help him if he doesn't know who I am?" I asked.

She looked down at the floor. "I'm afraid that so long ago, an evil thief put a spell on you and the pharaoh." She paused. "If the pharaoh were to ever find out that would were the Avatar, your power would go to the thief. Such power going to him would mean devastation to the whole world!"

"I understand, I won't tell him." I made my way to the door, seeing that we were done.

"Oh and one more thing, Anna." I turned to her. "Yes?"

"Good luck."

I nodded at her as a 'thank you' and walked out of the door. But as I did, I ran into some people coming into the museum.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chain

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone:) I know, I know, it's been an extreemly long time and this chapter is extreemly short. The next one will be better, I promise.  
>I wish you all would leave me some dang comments, though so I know if I need to fix anything. But thank you to KuramaMustangElric and Aqua girl 007 for commenting:) And thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorite stories and adding me as a favorite author.<br>And another thing, what do you guys think of my OC, Anna? I really want to hear your opinions on her.

Thank you!

-Layla

Chapter 3

Domino City Museum, October 12, 2010

He walked into the museum with his friends, unaware of the young girl coming out of the building. He ran into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Sorry," She muttered and then ran away. He didn't get a good look at her face, but who ever she was, she seemed to be in a hurry. Her long brown hair cascaded from her head as he ran down the stairs.

"You okay, Yami?" Once of he's closes friends, Joey asked. He had messy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes." He answered. "But who was that girl?"

"Not sure." Another one answered, this one being a girl named Tea with short brown hair and blue eyes. "I've never seen her before."

"Me neither," the fourth one of their group agreed. He's name being Tristan. He too had brown hair like Tea but with brown eyes to match.

"Well who ever she was, she's gone now." Joey told them as he helped me up off the ground. "We should probably go ahead a meet Ishizu."

Yami nodded in agreement.

The four teenagers entered the museum to find Ishizu waiting for them there, as usual.

"Pharaoh," She greeted as she bowed. Yami raised a hand, "Ishizu, you do not need to bow to me."

"I must, my pharaoh." Yami ignored this remark and continued with the meeting.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Tristan butted it "Now that we're done with Dartz, we were kind of hoping to be able to relax."

"I understand." Ishizu said "But there is no time to lose. The pharaoh must regain his memory so that he can make his journey to the after life."

Yami cringed at the words "after life". He wanted to get his memory back very badly, but he still didn't like the term.

"Did something happen?" Tea asked.

"Yes," Ishisu answered. "Look" she pointed to the stone tablet that all of the teens were very familiar with. But they all stood in shock to see the change that had been done to the tablet.

"Who is that?" Yami breathed as he laid eyes on the cloaked figure that he had never noticed before.

"She is the Avatar, my pharaoh." She relied.

"The what?" Tristan asked, confused.

Yami looked back up at the tablet and felt as though he knew the girl on it, all though he had never met her before in this life. He also felt a strange connection to her, one he could not explain.

Ishizu gave a long sigh and then started to explain about the Avatar.

"So you're saying that I have to find this avatar to unlock my memories?" Yami asked Ishizu, unsure of himself.

"Yes. She is the key." She replied.

"How will I know when I find her?" Yami asked before the left the museum.

"You will know, my pharaoh."

The four teenagers made their way out of the museum when Ishizu stopped them. "Wait, my pharaoh, there is one more thing."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Here," She placed a small box in Yami's hands, "When you find the Avatar, be sure you give her this."

"but why?" Yami asked, taking the box. "What's in it?"

"You will know in good time."

Yami didn't respond. Him and his friends made their way out of the museum.

"So what do you think of all this, Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that in order for me to unlock my memories, I must find this girl."

The gang nodded and made their way down the street to the Kames Shop.

~~~Anna~~~

_Me? The Avatar? This can't be right…_I thought as I walked back to my house. It was getting late and I didn't want to walk home in the dark.

_I still don't completely understand what all this means, but I guess I should start with finding the Pharaoh._

I walked down the street and found my house and walked in. I spent most of the next day getting ready for my first day at a new school on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4: Live Again

Chapter 4

Domino High School, October 14, 2010

I didn't know what to expect on my first day at Domino High School. Would it be hard to find my way around? Were the people nice?

One of the main reasons I chose to attend Domino was because of their prestigious music program. I had to go through numerous amounts a paper work and a rigorous audition to even be considered for the program. But to my luck, I got it. I was so excited to learn from the greatest music instructors in Japan.

I'm a singer, have been all my life. I always loose myself whenever I'm singer or playing the piano. I plan to continue my studies into college. I'm applying for a scholarship to Julliard in New York. With the help of my instructors, I might have a chance.

But that won't happen until I actually get to class, which might take a while considering the lady at the front desk is taking FOREVER on my schedule.

"Here you are, Miss Daniel." The short, stocky office clerk handed me my schedule and some more papers regarding Domino High School and their policy and such. She also handed me my new uniform.

"I have to wear this?" I asked in astonishment to the hideous pink and blue outfit.

She nodded her head, "All male and female students are required to adhere to a dress code."

I signed and took the uniform. "Which way to the rest rooms?"

She pointed me in the right direction, which I followed and found the restrooms. Inside, I changed out of my street clothes and into my new uniform. I took one look in the mirror and did an involuntary "yuck" sound. _Why do I need to wear this thing?_ I thought as I exited the bathroom. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had Pre-Calculus for 1st period followed by, Art, Choir, Physics, PE, and ending with World History.

I followed the map that the desk clerk gave me to my first class.

I arrived to the classroom about 5 minutes after the bell, the teacher wasn't too happy with my tardiness.

"Why are you late, young lady?" The teacher, I believe her name was Ms. Davis, asked.

"I'm very sorry," I told her "It was hard finding my way here. I'm new and I'm having a hard time finding my way around the school."

I took in my new surroundings; this new school was very different from the schools in America. The students were all staring at me like I was an alien.

"That's right," The teacher said "You're the new kid, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I turned to face my new classmates when my eyes fell immediately on a pair of violet eyes. The eyes belonged to a smallish boy, who could have been my age but it seemed very unlikely. But what really caught my attention was the necklace he was wearing that had an uncanny resemblance to the necklace that pharaoh was wearing on the tablet. Now I was looking at the boy's hair, it was pretty much the same hair style as the man on the tablet as well. _But his eyes… They aren't the same._

"My name is Anna Daniel and I just moved her from California." I told the class.

The students responded with "oos" and "ahhs" I guess because I wasn't from Japan. The teacher directed me to my new seat, which was right in front of the violet eyed boy, and continued with his lesson. Which, I was not paying any attention to.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, I got up from my seat to go to my next period but was stopped by a blonde haired boy.

"Hi-ya, the names Joey Weeler." The boy told me with a very strong Brooklyn accent. He was very tall and had brown eyes. He seemed very nice.

"Uh, hi." I said, as I was getting me stuff ready to leave. "My name's Anna, it's nice to meet you, Joey."

He smiled and offered to introduce me to his friends. I said yes and he led me towards a group of kids that looked to be my age. _This is going pretty well, my first day of school and I'm already making friends._

We got to the group and Joey introduced me. "This is Tristan," Standing in front of us was a boy almost as tall as Joey, with brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as he shook my hand.

"Likewise," He replied.

"And Tea." A girl with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes and walked up to me and hugged me. I was a little surprised at this but I returned the hug anyways.

"I can tell we're going to be best friends!" She told me with a wide smile, which I returned.

"And this is Yugi." A small boy, whom I hadn't seen this whole time, stepped out from behind the group. This was the same boy with the violet eyes and necklace.

"Oh, uh, hi." I shuddered. _Be cool, Anna._

The boy blushed, "Hi, Anna, welcome to Domino High."

I nodded as a thank you because I couldn't find the words to speak, too much was going through my mind; _Maybe he's the pharaoh I'm supposed to_ _find and protect? No. He looks like him, but he's not… He's different. But why does he have that necklace?_

"So what's your next class?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Tea's question.

I took my sheet out with my classes on it so I could answer.

"Um, I have art." I answered "With Ms. Collins."

"Yugi, don't you have that class?" Asked Joey.

Yugi nodded in response, "I can show you where her room is, if you want."

"Oh, yeah, that would be great." I said.

We all said our goodbyes and went to our next classes. Yugi and I walked down the hallway, mostly in silence. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't find the words to say them.

"Well, here we are." Yugi had led me to a class room that was on the bottom floor of the school.

"Thank you." I said. _Say something!_

Yugi just smiled and sat in front of an easel near the back of the class room. He was very… Different than the rest of the kids at the school. He always seemed like he was in deep concentration, but also had a care free attitude.

I found the teacher and introduced myself and she told me to go find a seat in the classroom. Sense Yugi was the only one that I knew in the class, I decided to sit next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as I walked up to the seat next to him.

He gave me a half smile, "Nope, it's all yours."

I sat down and listened to teacher give instructions on what we're supposed to paint. I guess sense it was early in the semester, she wanted us to do something easy so she told us to paint our favorite flower.

"What kind of flower are you going to paint?" Yugi asked me.

I looked at my easel and thought for a moment, "Hmmm…."

I took my paint brush and started working on the stem of the flower, "I think I'm going to paint a rose."

"That's neat." Yugi complemented "I think I'm going to draw a tulip." He said as he was dipping his brush into the yellow paint. "So how do you like Domino City?"

"It's fine, I guess." I told him, "But I still miss Napa and my friends." I was still blending the blue and the yellow together to make the stem a pretty green color.

"I bet," Yugi agreed "Moving can be hard, but you'll make friends in no time. I mean, you're already friends with me, Joey, Tea, and Tristan."

"Yeah, you're right." I told him.

I'm going to end it there. :)


	5. Chapter 5: My Hero

Man o' man. Got this chapter finally up. I promise I'll be better at updating. :)

Enjoi:)

Chapter 5

Domino High School

October 14, 2010

The rest of the passed by in a blur. The only people that really spoke to me were Tristan, Joey, Yugi , and Tea. Which is fine. I like to keep to myself and a lot of friends wouldn't really allow me to do this. But I was, however, invited to go to the Yugi's game shop. Which seemed pretty fun so I called my aunt to let her know that I would be home late.

"I think it's really neat that you live in a game shop, Yugi." I said as we all made out way to his house.

"He doesn't really live in the game shop," Joey explained "He lives like above it."

I laughed "Yes, I guess that would make sense."

Tea spoke up, "How are you liking Japan so far?"

"It's very different from America, but it's nice, I guess." I answered. I wasn't really sure how much I was actually going to like Japan. I still missed my friends in California but I felt like these new people can become my friends.

"Well that's cool." She responded. We made our way down the street a little bit more and came to a corner where a game shop was on that I assumed was Yugi's.

"This is really nice," I complemented as we walked in the shop.

"Thanks." Yugi replied. "Grampa, are you here? There's someone I want you to meet!" He shouted to the back of the shop where a hallway was.

"I'm back here!" A voice called back "I'll be out in a moment!"

"You're gonna love Yugi's grampa. He's great." Tristan told me. I nodded. A few seconds later, an elderly man came out from the back of the shop. He was very short and had grey hear with purple eyes, like Yugi's."

"Anna, this is my Grampa," Yugi introduced me "Gramps, this is Anna. She just moved here from America!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Moto." I told him as a held out my hand to meet his to shake.

He took my hand willingly "Likewise, and please, call me Grampa." I smiled.

"Well we're going to head to the living room, see ya later, Gramps".

We followed Yugi to the back of the store and into a hallway that lead to a small apartment. It was very nice and welcoming. We sat in the living room and just hung out.

"Hey Yugi," I started "Can I ask where you got that necklace from? It looks really…Cool." I knew that I had to find out sooner or later about that necklace, so I guess sooner would be better.

"Uh, it's my Millennium Puzzle. " Yugi started, holding the item in his hands. "My grampa gave it to me from one of his excavations in Egypt.

I leaned in a little closer so I could see it better, "From Egypt? That's really neat!" I told him. _He HAS to be the pharaoh that I'm supposed to find, I just know it! But why doesn't he look like the guy on the tablet. I mean he looks kind of like him…But not. Awh, man. I'm so confused…_

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other a little bit better. I could tell that I would become very good friends with them.

We had spent the whole afternoon and nearly all of the afternoon together. "Oh, wow!" I yelled "It's passed 9! I gotta get home."

"Yeah me too." Joey, Tristan and Tea said. We all walked out of the game shop to say our goodbyes.

"See yeah tomorrow!" I told them as I started walking down the street to my apartment.

"Anna, wait!" Yugi yelled for me. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark out."

I blushed at his concern, but found it unnecessary. "No thanks, Yugi! I only live like a block from here." I told him as I started walking back into the darkness.

I made it to my door when a pair of two strong arms came and strangled me. "You're coming with me." A dark, cool raspy voice said.

I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I was trapped! He started taking me down the sidewalk when he suddenly yelled and dropped me onto the pavement, hitting my head and then blacking out.

I woke up in my bed, in dark bedroom, with only the light of the full moon coming through my window. It took me a minute to register what just happened. _I was attacked! But how did I get into my room? _I asked myself. Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one in my room. No, I wasn't the only one in my bed. Someone was sitting on the side, looking down at me.

"W-who are you?!" I asked, scared. Could this be the man that attacked me?

"Do not worry, Anna." He reassured me in a mysterious, dark baritone voice. "I will not harm you." He got up and walked to my window.

"Wait!" I yelled "Don't go…" I couldn't explain why I wanted this stranger to stay with me. I didn't know anything about me. "At least tell me your name." I begged.

"You will find out in good time." He told me as he slipped the window open, the moonlight came through a little more and I saw the familiar, tri colored hair. _Yugi?_

"Sweet dreams, Savannah." Was the last thing he said as he jumped out of my window and ran down the street. Leaving me alone in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: He Doesn't Know Why

Awh, man. Praise the Lord, 2 stories in two days! I'm on a roll. So I'm thinking that I'm going to changed the POV of the story to 3rd person instead of 1st. I might do some chapters where it's in the POV of Anna but I won't change it in the middle of a chapter because I can't stand doing that haha. So yeah. Lemme know what you think of the story, I really enjoy reading your comments and messages!

Enjoi:)

Chapter 6

October 15, 2010

Anna woke up the next day with a terrible headache. _Why does my head hurt so much? _She thought as she got out of bed. Then she remembered all that happened the night before. _That man! I was attacked, but who was it that saved me? Was it Yugi? He kind of looked like him but that voice… That smooth, dark, beautiful voice… _She was pulled out of her thoughts by her alarm clock. She had to get ready for school.

She did her normal routine to get ready for the day. She put on her school uniform and the made her way to the kitchen, where she saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Anna,_

_Your Uncle and I will be out of town for about week for some business we need to take care of for Kaiba Corp. We know you can take care of yourself. Have fun! But not too much fun…_

_Love always,_

_Aunt Kellye_

Anna sighed as she put the note back down on the counter. She felt like she didn't need to be all alone in an apartment with someone after her.

But she stayed positive and hoped that last night's attack would be the last.

She took off for school after she ate some breakfast. She came up the main gates and saw her friends were already there, having a quiet conversation. She walked up to greet them, but just as she came within hearing distance, they stopped talking. _That was weird…_

"Hey, guys. What's up…?" She asked, hesitant. She could see the worried glances she was receiving from the group.

"Oh…Nothing…" Yugi told her. He, out of all of them looked the most worried. "How are you feeling today?"

_How am I feeling? He should know how I'm feeling, sense he saved me last night! Maybe he doesn't want me to know it was him? _"What are you talking about, Yugi? You should know how I'm feeling." I told him.

He got really nervous at this. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she yelled

"No I don't!" Yugi answered, "I promise!"

Anna ignored his response and turned towered the others. "Well?" She asked, sounding impatient.

The teenagers all gave each other nervous looks and then looked at Anna, debating on whether to tell her their secrets.

"Sorry," Joey spoke up first "We should probably get going before class starts."

Anna was taken aback at his comment. "_You're _actually worried about being late to class?"

"Hey," Tristan cut in "We can be good students when we wanna be."

She turned around in a huff. "Fine. Whenever you guys are ready to tell me whatever you're keeping from me, let me know. I'm out." She said as she walked away, angerly.

The gang looked at each other. "We're going to have to tell her." Yugi announced.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Tea asked worriedly. "She might not take it well…"

Joey turned to him, "She's right, Yug'."

"She might not but that's not worth having her hate us!" Yugi yelled in frustration.

"What about the Pharaoh?" Tristan cut in. "What does he think about all this?"

Yugi glanced down at his puzzle, "I think he wants to be friends with her. I mean, it would make sense he saved her and all."

"That's right!" Joey said "Do you know who attacked her?"

"We think it was Bakura." Yugi answered, with worry.

"He's back?!" Tea yelled "We haven't seen him sense Battle City! I wonder what he wants with Anna?"

"We're not sure." Yugi started "She doesn't have any connection to the Pharaoh's past, at least none that I know of. And she can't have a Millennium Item because we already have them all. It's a complete mystery."

"Maybe it's because she's hot." Joey suggested.

"_Joey._" Tea said as she smacked him upside his head.

"Oww!" He yelled "What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing the spot where Tea had hit him.

"Save it, will ya?" Tristan told Joey. "But Yugi, did you have any luck finding this Avatar person or whatever?"

Yugi's expression turned more worried as the subject was brought up "No, I haven't. And we need to find her quickly because we can't go to Egypt and have the Pharaoh regain his memories until we do."

"Maybe Ishizu has more information?" Tea asked

"Tried that." He responded, frustrated. "The only thing she said was that 'she will have eyes as blue as the ocean.' But there's got to be hundreds of people here with blue eyes!"

"Hey, Tea has blue eyes," Joey said, "Maybe it's her."

"Sorry, Joe." She answered "I think I would have known if I could control the elements or whatever."

And with that, the bell rang, signaling them to go to class.

"_What do you think, pharaoh?" _Yugi asked via mind connection with his counterpart.

A ghostly figure that looked exactly like himself appeared next to him_. "I'm not sure. But What I do know is that we must tell Anna about me and our past. For her safety."_

Yugi nodded in agreeance as they made their way to their first class. They all awalked into the classroom only to be greeted by a pair very angry, emerald green eyes glaring at them.

"Do you think she's still mad?" I asked Joey as we walked to our seats.

"I'd say a little." He answered.

Yugi sighed knowing that today would be a very, _very _long day.


	7. Chapter 7: How Will I Know

Still on a roll! :) So I have a suggestion for everyone reading the story, go back and skim the other chapters because you gotta remember what happened in them so you get lost when it comes to the future chapters. I know it's my fault because I normally don't update this much but for your own benefit that you go back a look.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 7

October 15, 2010

"Your résumé is very good, Anna." The music director told Anna as she sat down across from the table from her. "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you," Anna told her "When can I audition?"

"Let's see…" The director said as she looked down at Anna's résumé and typed in her computer. "I think if you stick to this practice schedule, you'll be able to leave for your audition at Julliard on the 15th of November. A month from today." She told me as she handed Anna sheet of paper with my rehearsal schedule on it.

She gasped, "A month?! You think I'll be ready in a MONTH?!"

The director nodded, "You have so much talent, and experience." She told her "You'll be ready."

Anna sighed, looking down at her rehearsal schedule. _Great, practice every day for two hours._ She thought.

"Thank you," Anna said as she left. The meeting with the music director didn't go as planned. _A month? How can she expect me to be ready in a month!_ She thought as she walked down the hallway, not paying any attention to wear she was going until she ran into someone, resulting in her falling onto the floor.

Anna looked up to see none other than Yugi, looking down at her with apologetic eyes. _Fantastic._

She got up and brushed herself off and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Anna, wait!" He yelled for her.

"No." She answered as she kept walking, clearly still mad at him for what happened this morning.

"Please!" He pleaded as he followed her, "Let me explain."

She turned around to face him, "I gave you a chance to explain this morning, but you didn't."

Anna turned and started walking off in the same direction as she was going "Savannah, please let me explain." A familiar, dark voice said that made her stop. _ That voice…_ She remembered clearly, the night before when the same voice called her by her full name. Never had she heard he name sound so wonderful on someone's lips.

She turned back around, as she did she became face to face with a man that looked almost exactly like Yugi, except this Yugi was taller than she was, by about 3 inches. And his eyes were more pointed, and serious. _Wait! _She thought, _he must be the pharaoh! _

"It's you…" Anna stated, "You're the one that saved me last night!"

"Yes," He responded "That was me."

"How, I mean who?" She didn't know what to ask.

"How am I able to be here?" He asked her question for her.

"Yeah? You were Yugi…" she trailed off "And now you're not?"

He sighed and explained about him and his origins of the Millennium Puzzle. He also told her of all his adventures with his friends and how they would be coming to an end shortly.

Anna sighed, _At least I don't have to find him. Now all I gotta do is protect him, right? I just can't tell him who I am or else I'll lose my powers._

"Savannah, you haven't said anything," The Pharaoh said with concern "Are you all right?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"How do you know my real name?" She asked, surprised.

He paused for a moment, thinking of an answer, "You just look like a Savannah, I guess."

_That's weird… _But she decided to let it go, seeing as there were more important matters to discuss. "Can you please call me Anna?" She asked.

"Of course, whatever you want." He answered.

"Well you know my name," Anna stated "What's yours?"

He chuckled to himself, "I don't know my real name, but mostly everyone just calls me Pharaoh."

Anna sighed, "There must be something else I can call you, besides your title?"

The pharaoh stared at her, in awe. No one had ever wanted to call him by an actual name before… "Yami." He answered "You can call me Yami."

"Very well then, Yami." She said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I hope that we are forgiven for what happened earlier. We did not intend to make you angry." Yami told her.

She thought for a moment, "Hmmm…"

"Anna?" He asked

She giggled, "I'll have to think about that one." She told him as she winked at him and turned around to walk to her next class.

_I can tell that I'm really going to like this guy… _She thought as she walked into her next class.

Yami stood in the same place as before, where he was talking Anna. _Why do I have this feeling that I've met her before? _He thought as he felt a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Slowly

Enjoy:)

Chapter 8

Yugi's Game Shop

October 15, 2010

"So you're trying to find the Avatar?" Anna asked as her friends explained their current endeavor. They were all hanging out at the Game Shop again.

Tea nodded, "But we have no idea where to start. She could be anywhere!"

Anna thought for a moment, _Wow, they're trying really hard to find the Avatar. And I can't even tell them it's me that they're looking for. I hate lying to them… But I don't know what else to do…_

"Well," She said, "You can count on me to help find her!"

"You don't have to do that," Yugi told Anna "That's too much to ask of you."

Anna got up from her seat and walked over to Yugi and kneeled down to face him, "Yugi, you guys are my friends now and I wanna do everything I can to help the Pharaoh regain his memories. It's the least I can do after he saved me last night."

Yugi beamed a smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's great!" Joey exclaimed as he walked over to Yugi and I "Welcome to the gang!" He said as he patted me on the back while Tristan and Tea joined us.

"Awesome!" Tea said, "I finally get a female friend!" Anna smiled at her.

She sat down on the couch and sighed, it was getting late and she knew that she should probably head home. Even though it was a Friday, she wanted to get home before night fell and before her attacker came for her again.

She walked to a window and saw that the sun was already setting, she sighed again.

"Scared?" She heard the all too familiar voice of the pharaoh behind her.

She turned around to face him, "A little."

"I would be happy to walk you home, if that would make you feel better?" He suggested.

Anna blushed at his concern and faced the window so he couldn't see. _Why do I feel like this around him? _

"That won't be necessary," She told him "I can take care of myself." She was just too prideful to ask for help when she needed it, and Yami saw this.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Anna." He frowned at her.

"So?" She said "What's my safety to you? You barely know me." She turned back around to face him.

"Uh, Um" He struggled to find an answer, "Because you're my friend and I care about the safety of all my friends."

"And," He started again "If I can walk you home than that means you can stay a little bit longer with us so that you don't have to leave now to beat night fall."

Anna thought, _well that does make sense…_ "Fine." She said. "You can walk me home after we're all done hanging out."

Yami nodded and then switched back with Yugi.

"He can be stubborn at times." Yugi told her.

She laughed, "I can tell."

"Let's go back with the others." He suggested. She agreed and they both walked back to the teenagers.

"So Anna," Tea caught her attention "Do you miss your friends in California?"

She nodded as she found her seat back on the couch.

"I do," She answered "But my best friend, Abbey is coming to visit in a few days so that'll be good."

Tea nodded in agreaance, "I'm sure we'll like her."

They continued to hang out until far into the evening. When it was 10:30, they decided it was time to go home. They all said their goodbyes as Tristan, Tea, and Joey walked out the door. Anna was about to do the same until someone grabbed a hold of her arm.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?" Yami said to her.

Anna turned around with a nervous smile. "W-what? Of course not!" She stuttered.

Yami's face turned serious, "I wasn't joking, Anna. I don't want you walking around the streets by yourself, especially at night."

She let out a sigh. "Okay, okay." It was clear to her that Yami was very protective of his friends. Or was it just _her_? She shook the thought from her head. Of course he's protective of ALL his friends.

They walked down the street in an awkward silence. She wasn't sure how to break the silence.

"Anna", Yami said "Did you mean it when you said that you would help me find the Avatar?"

She paused at his question and then answered, "Of course. I still owe you for saving me last night. I figured this will make us even."

He smirked. "I see. How about we start tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Anna asked

"Will you go around the City with me tomorrow to help me find her?" He asked as they made it to Anna's door.

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"How about 2:00?"

"Sounds good." She told him as she unlocked her door, "Thank you for walking me to my door, Yami."

He smiled at her, "It was no problem. I'll pick you up tomorrow, then?"

"Right." She responded "Good night."

"Good night, Anna."

And with that he walked down the sidewalk and disappeared into the darkness. After seeing him leave her, she felt a strange pang of pain hit her chest. She wasn't sure why. _Why does it feel like I'm losing someone I… Love? Is that what I feel after just one day of knowing this guy? No. It can't be._

Anna shook all the thoughts from her head and walked back into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She then walked to her room to get ready for bed. But not before going on the computer to do some research of her own. She typed in "Avatar" in the search engine and a bunch of different links came up, she clicked on the first one and read what the article said.

_The avatar is the master of all for nature elements including… _"Know that." She said to herself. She scrolled down the page and clicked the article titled "Death"

_When an Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated into the next element in the cycle. For example, if an Avatar of Fire dies, then he/she will be born into the Air Element._

"Interesting… I wonder what my birth element was?" She asked as she scrolled down a little bit more to another article titled "The Last Avatar".

_The last Avatar lived 5,000 years ago in Egypt. She was born from the Water element and died, protecting the pharaoh of that time. She also died in something called the Avatar State and broke the cycle. But, some believe she will come again to be reunited with her lost love, the pharaoh she died protecting._

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Anna said as she closed her laptop and laid down on her bed.

"The Avatar from the past has nothing to do from me. I'm not her. So I can't possibly be falling _in love _with Yami!"

She stayed up half the night thinking about the past Avatar, and Yami until she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Choose Your Fate

Chapter 9

October 16, 2010

"You like her, don't you?" Yugi asked, appearing as a ghostly form next to Yami as they walked back to the Game Shop.

Yami was surprised at his question, "What? No I don't!" He yelled "I mean I like her… But only as a friend! And besides, you of all people should know I don't have time for… Something like that."

Yugi gave him a look, "What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He answered as they arrived at the Shop. "I think you'll come around."

Yami ignored his comment and entered their home right as the phone rang, he ran to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" It was Ishizu.

"What is it, Ishizu? it's late." He told her.

"My apologies, pharaoh. But I have some more information about the Avatar that you need to know." She said.

"All right then, what is it?" Yami asked.

"You were in love with the Avatar." She told him. Yami's mouth dropped open. _In __**love**__?!_

Yugi noticed Yami's reaction, "What did she say?" He asked, concern.

He covered the receiver with his hand and turned to his counterpart, "She said I was in love with the Avatar!"

Yugi was shocked as well. Yami finished his conversation with Ishizu and hung up the phone. "That's really weird, Pharaoh! I can't imagine you being in LOVE!" Yugi said to him.

"Yes I know," Yami replied "I can't see it either."

They walked up the stairs to Yugi's room to get ready for bed, when something caught Yugi's attention.

"Wait," He yelled "what about that box Ishizu gave you?"

Yami looked over to where the box was laying on Yugi's desk. It looked a lot like the box that once carried the millennium puzzle, when it was still broken into pieces. "Ishizu said to give that to the Avatar once I found her." He told Yugi as he walked over the mysterious box. "I didn't think I was allowed to open it."

"I don't think anyone will know," Yugi persuaded.

He took this into account, "I suppose you're right, Yugi."

Yami leaned down to pick it up, and opened the lid. The box contained what looked like a locket. He picked it up to get a better look at it. "I wonder what this could be?" As he held the object in his hand, he couldn't help but feel a strange connection to it, as if maybe he had maybe owned it at one point in time. He also felt a great power within the item, as well.

The locket was circular and had the millennium eye in the center of the face of it. It also had lines carved into the locket's face, dividing it into fours. In each section was a symbol that Yami could tell was not Egyptian hieroglyphics. In the top left corner looked like a circle made up of a crescent moon and wavy lines came out of it. The top right corner had what looked like a flame. The bottom corner had 3 swirls that looked like wind. And then lastly bottom right corner had a circle with a square in the middle of it.

"Yugi, do you know what these symbols mean? I don't recognize them." Yami asked.

Yugi bent down to get a better view of the locket. "The Avatar controls all four natural elements, right? So maybe these symbolize them."

Yami took another look at the locket to see if Yugi was right and saw the connection too. "I think you're right! Yugi, you're a genius!" He announced proudly.

Yugi blushed, "I try."

"But which one means which?" Yami pondered.

"Let me see," Yugi said "I think the top right means 'water', because of the squiggly lines that look like waves and the moon."

"Interesting, and the one beside it has to be 'fire', right? Because it looks like a flame." Yami asked.

"I think so," Yugi replied "And the bottom of the water symbol is 'air'. So that would make the last one 'earth'."

"I see." Yami turned the object over to see more symbols on the back, these being ancient Egyptian. "Could your grandpa read this?" He showed Yugi the other markings on the back of the locket.

"I'm not sure, maybe. Let's go ask!" He said.

Yami nodded as he took the locket out of the room and walked down to the living room, where Yugi's grandpa was still up, watching TV on the couch.

Yami cleared his throat, making grandpa turn around "Oh, hello, my boy! What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

The Pharaoh ignored his question and showed him the item. "What is this?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Yami. "It appears to be a locket. Ishizu gave it to us." He handed it to the elderly man so he could look at it.

"In all my years as a researcher, I've never seen anything like these symbols before." Grandpa said.

"We're more worried about the hieroglyphics on the back." Yami told him.

Grandpa turned the locket over to see, "It says, 'Until we meet again'. But I'm not sure why it says this."

"I bet I do." Yami murmured to himself as he took the locket and ran back upstairs to Yugi's room.

"_Until we meet again._"


	10. Chapter 10: Closer to the Heart

Enjoi:)

Chapter 10

October 17, 2010

I got up and got ready for the day. I was really excited that I got to spend the whole day with Yami. Even though I knew it was just going to be friends hanging out, and although I didn't want to admit it, the fact that we were "just friends" kind of made me sad. _Get a hold of yourself, Anna. You've only known him for a few days! _I said to myself.

I went to take shower and got dressed in my normal attire: blue tank top, black mini skirt, short white jacket, blue knee highs (to match my shirt) and black Converse shoes. Oh yeah, and my mother's necklace. I have to take it off because of my school uniform, but besides that, I wear it all the time. And with that I walked to the kitchen and waited for Yami to arrive.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it said 2:00. _He should be here any min—_I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing. I shot up out of my seat at the kitchen table to go answer the door.

I opened the door to see Yami standing there wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a grey vest (a cool vest, not a lame one). "You're on time." I said as I smiled at him.

"Uh yes," He smiled back "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded as I walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind me. "Where are we off to?"

"Where would you like to go?" He smirked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm not sure…" I said, honestly. "I thought we would be looking for the Avatar, so I guess we need to think of a place she would be?"

His smirk turned into a serious look, "You're right. But to be honest, I'm not sure where to begin."

I thought for moment, "I did some research online last night; it said that in order for the Avatar to become an actual Avatar, she would have to learn how to control the elements."

"Right…" Yami agreed.

"Well, it also said that she had to learn martial arts to control them, so maybe she's at a studio or something?" I said, very impressed at how I was playing this whole thing off. I didn't like lying, but it was what I had to do to keep my power safe.

"That's a great idea, Anna!" Yami told me. "We'll start looking right away!"

"Okay!"

"Well that was a bust." I said as we sat on a park bench. We spent nearly the entire afternoon interrupting Martial arts classes and ended up not finding anyone that fit the bill of the Avatar, not that it surprised me. "Are you sure none of those girls were the Avatar?"

"Positive." He said, with a small frown on his face. I hated seeing him like that, especially sense I was the main reason why he felt like that. "I need to find her, Anna. I cannot return to Egypt until I do."

I had to give him at least some words of encouragement, even though I knew it was useless. I could never tell him who I was. "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find her." I told him as I took a hold of his hand and held it, reassuringly. He looked down at our hands and I could feel his spirits starting to left again.

"You're right, we mustn't give up now!" He said as I caught his gaze, and then he smiled. I loved his smiled.

I looked at my watch; it was almost 6:30. "Hey, I got an idea!" I told him.

His eyebrow lifted with interest, "What?"

"Let's go watch the sunset!" I suggested "We still have time to make it Domino Harbor!"

He nodded, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

We hurried to a dock at the Harbor, just as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful display of yellows, blues, reds, purples, and oranges.

I leaned against the railing of the dock and watched in awe as the sun sank into the water. I felt my heart sink with sadness as I held on to the necklace that once belonged to my mom.

"My mother used to take me to see sunsets like this all the time." I said, out of the blue. Shocked at what I just said.

"You never say anything about your mother." Yami stated.

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, "That's because she's not worth mentioning."

"Why?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Could I really tell him? Could I trust him enough to tell him about my past?

I didn't know.

"You live with your aunt and uncle, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. "What happened to your parents?"

I didn't answer. I was still silently debating on whether I could tell him or not.

Yami saw my inner struggle and turned my body around so that we were standing in front of him. My gaze however was shifted toward our shoes.

"You can trust me, Anna." He told me. And for some strange reason, I believed him. I lifted my gaze so that I was looking straight into his violet eyes.

"My father died when I was very young," I told him. "In a car accident, so my mom and I were on our own." I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

I continued, "My mother gave me to my aunt and uncle when I was ten." It was hard to hold back any longer, my silent crying soon turned into sobbing. "I mean, what mother gives away her only daughter!?" I yelled. I couldn't help but hide my face in my hands as I cried. It was only a few seconds until Yami put his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Shhh…" Yami hushed into my ear, "It's not your fault. I'm sure your mother had her reasons." He said, still holding me into my arms.

We stayed like for a few more moments until I broke away from his embrace, embarrassed at my weakness.

"I'm sorry," I apologized "I'm not usually like that." I confessed as I turned toward the ocean once more.

"Y'know, Anna, it's not bad to let your walls down at times." He told me. "It can actually make you feel better sometimes."

I sighed, "I guess you're right." I looked for a change in subject "I'm sorry we couldn't find the Avatar today."

"It's all right, I'm sure we'll find her sooner or later." He said, giving me a weak smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Desperately Wanting

This is pretty short and I'm sorry. I'll be gone this weekend, also and I start college next Thursday, so unfortunately, I'll be updating less. I'll do what I can, though.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 11

October 17, 2010

He walked me back to my apartment after eating out for dinner. "Thanks for taking me out today." I told Yami as we walked up the stairs, leading to my front door.

He smiled, "No, thank you for coming with me."

I smirked at his comment and unlocked the door, "Do you wanna come in for a little bit?

"Sure."

We walked into my apartment and into the kitchen. It was late, around 10 O'clock. "Are you aunt and uncle asleep?" He asked me.

I walked to the counter and got the tea packets out, "Um no, they're out of town on business."

Yami was shocked at this. "What?" He gasped, "Anna, you were just attacked a few days ago and you're staying here all by yourself?"

I nodded. "It's okay, though." Trying to calm him down, "I locked all the doors."

Yami sighed, "That won't be enough." He said as he walked up to me "That person doesn't need a door to get to you."

"H-how do you know?" I asked "Yami, do you know who attacked me?"

He took a breath and released "Yes. It was Bakura."

"Bakura?" I was searching my mind of any recognition I could find with the name. "Wait, he was that guy that's trying to get all of the Millennium Items, right? The one that you talked about during your time at Battle City?"

"Correct."

"Then, why is he after me?" I asked "I don't have a Millennium Item…"

Yami nodded in agreeance. "That's what we said, too."

"That's really weird…" I bet he wants my power. That's why he attacked me.

He spoke up, "I wanna show you something." Yami reached into his pocket and brought out a golden locket. My heart jumped to my throat. "W-what is that?" I stammered.

"I believe this to be the Millennium Locket." He answered.

I couldn't explain it, but I could feel the locket calling out to me. It was very strange; I seemed to be a trance. All I could do was stare at it.

"Anna, are you all right?" I was finally brought back to reality by Yami's question. "Yes. Can I see it, please?"

He handed me the item and right as it touched my hand, images of the distant past came rushing through my mind, like a flood. They were very brief memories of ancient Egypt. I saw Yami as a pharaoh but I also saw the girl that was in the memory Ishizu showed me when I first met her. The girl, that looked an awful lot like myself.

I had to grab ahold of the counter to steady myself. Yami saw this and quickly came to my aid by holding my waist so I could keep balance. "Are you okay?" He asked me, worried.

"Yeah." I lied. "I just got a little light headed is all." I held the locket away, seeing as it was the cause of my strange behavior.

"Here, take this." I gave him the locket back, but not before I noticed the weird key hole at the bottom of it. "Wait, what's this?" I asked, pointing to the strange indent.

Yami looked to where I was pointing "It looks like a keyhole. But it doesn't look like it will fit any key I've ever seen." He said.

I took another look at it, it was in the shape of a pyramid, indenting the inside of the latch it was on. "I wonder what's in it?"

"We have no idea. It's anybody's guess." He said as I turned it over on its back and saw the other markings on it.

"What does this say?" I asked him.

"Until we meet again." Yami answered.

The phrase gave me chills and I could feel my heart speeding up. "Why are you showing me this?" I finally asked, almost in a whisper.

He looked down at me and held my gaze with his beautiful, violet eyes. I could tell he was struggling to find an answer. "I'm not sure." He confessed.

He still had his hands secured around my hips. Not that I minded, I actually really liked it, but that was no surprise to me. I couldn't help but wonder what he was feeling for me.

And then I noticed how close our heads had gotten. We were literally inches apart, still moving close to one another. _This is it. _I thought.

And then he pulled away. "I'm sorry," He apologized.

I couldn't help but feel a little upset. "It's okay…" I gave him a half smile.

"No, it's not." Yami told me. "I can't… Do this. I have too much to think about. Too much to lose."

"Yami, please." I said, taking a step back. "It really is okay, we just got caught up in the moment."

"I should get going." He said, walking to the door.

"So I'll see you soon?" I asked.

Yami nodded and then walked out the door, leaving me.

I didn't realize that after that night, nothing would ever be the same again.


	12. Chapter 12: Oil and Water

I personally really like this chapter, but the next one is gonna be GREAT.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 12

October 18, 2010

"Hey, Ishizu? I need to talk to you." Anna called her on the phone the next day.

"Hello, Anna! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, I can't do this anymore. I've gotten really close with Ya-I mean the pharaoh and his friends; I just can't lie to them anymore. I feel bad." Anna explained.

"Hmmm…" Ishizu thought. "Perhaps there is a loophole."

"What?" She asked.

"He has to find out on his own." Ishizu told me.

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned, not completely understanding what she meant.

"He has to find out you're the Avatar on his own." She explained.

"But I still can't tell him." Anna stated.

"Correct."

It had been one week sense that night Yami almost kissed Anna. Their friendship continued to grow but they pretended like that night never happened. At least, he did. Or acted like it, anyways. But Anna couldn't stop thinking about it. It was on her mind every day and she just didn't know what to do with herself. She felt stupid because although he was her closest friend out of their group, she felt like that was all they would ever be. Anna wanted more than anything to tell him how she felt, but found it futile. _He would most likely reject me. _Anna thought to herself.

She didn't know what to do.

"I really want to tell him how I feel, Joey." She said as they made their way to the Game Shop. She had gotten particularly close to Joey and grown accustomed to his charm and care free attitude. Even if he could be an idiot at times.

"Then tell him." He told her, as if it would be as simple as that.

"I can't do that!" Anna scolded him. "He won't feel the same…"

Joey sighed, "You'll never know unless you try, Annie."

"Eww, don't call me that!" She yelled.

"I have to; it's my special name for ya." He grinned at her reaction.

"Ugh." Anna grunted as they walked to into the Game shop to be greeted by the gang.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Joey smirked as he eyed Anna.

"What are you looking at?" She asked Joey, suspiciously.

He grinned and didn't say anything as he walked over to the others, with Anna following closely behind.

"I can't stay long, you guys. I gotta pick up Abbey at the airport soon." She told them.

"So we finally get to meet her?" Tea asked, excitedly.

Anna nodded. "Her flight gets in soon, so I should probably get going." She told them as she walked to the door. "See ya." Was all they heard as she walked out to the street.

"Yugi, you gotta tell the pharaoh to get it together." Joey told him.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, leaning across the store counter.

"I'm _talking_ about Anna!" He yelled. "Have you not seen it? How they've been acting really weird around each other?"

Yugi nodded, "They have been acting kind of strange… But he won't do anything about it. He refuses to admit that he has feelings for her."

They all sighed in frustration, not knowing how to convince Yami to realize that he likes Anna.

"Maybe he'll come around soon." Tristan said, sitting on the counter next to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "Not unless she's the Avatar… He was in love with her so I think that he thinks that's who he should be focusing on. And maybe he doesn't want to love Anna, because he would be like cheating on the Avatar."

Joey pondered this. "You have a point…" He trailed off. "Wait! What if Anna's the Avatar? See, problem solved."

"I don't think so Joe," Tea said." She would have told us, right? I mean, she knows we're looking for her. And plus, her eyes are _green_, not _blue._"

"Awe man," Joey signed, "You're right. But it's still not fair for the pharaoh to feel guilty about having feelings for Anna."

They all agreed but found nothing that could help the situation.

Yugi turned to pharaoh, to confront him face to face later that night in his room.

"All right, do you have feelings for Anna, or not?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't know how to answer. He was certain that he did feel something for Anna. But he didn't understand what. "I'm not sure Yugi." He confessed.

"You don't know?" He question.

Yami sighed in frustration, "Yes, I mean no, I mean, ugh!"

"Calm down, pharaoh! You're gonna blow something!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm sorry, Yugi…" Yami trailed off. "Yes, I think I do like Anna more than a friend…"

"I knew it!" Yugi said, jumping on the bed in excitement. "When are you going to tell her?"

Yami looked at how happy Yugi was, and wished he could be the same way. "I'm not." He stated.

Yugi's excitement died down and started to frown. "But why?"

"Because of the Avatar… It wouldn't be right." Yami concluded.

"But you haven't even found her yet, so it wouldn't technically be cheating!" Yugi persuaded, now sitting down on the bed, facing the pharaoh. "You deserve to be happy, Yami."

"I am happy." He told Yugi.

"No you're not." Yugi told him, "And you know it."

Yami gazed down at the floor, remembering that night almost a week ago when he was the closest to Anna, and the feelings he shared for her. And how much he beat himself up for not kissing her when he had the chance.

"Please tell her." Yugi pleaded, making Yami look back at him.

"All right, I will." Yami said. "Tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13: Situations

Here it is! The infamous chapter 13! Hope you all like it… :D

Enjoi:)

Chapter 13

October 24, 2010

"It's so cool that you live in Japan!" Abbey exclaimed as they made their way to Anna's apartment.

"Yeah, I like it here." She said as they walked in. "You can put your stuff in my room." They walked back to Anna's room where Abbey put her stuff in the corner near the extra bed that she would be sleeping in.

"I can see why you would like it here, it's really nice." She complimented. Anna looked at her best friend with envious eyes. Abbey had beautiful, long blonde hair that she kept in in a high ponytail nearly all the time. It made her fair skin really stand out, along with her sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a white, sleeveless shirt and a pink jacket, with pink heals to match. She was definitely a girly girl and could be self-centered at times…But Anna loved her anyways. After all, she was her best friend.

"I'm really glad you're here, Abbey. There's so much that I gotta tell you about!" Anna said, sitting on her bed. Abbey walked up to her so that she was standing in front of her, with a sly smile on her lightly glossed lips.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a _boy_, now would it?" Abbey asked, already knowing the answer.

A slight blush started to appear on Anna's face, confirming Abbey's suspicions. "I knew it!" She yelled.

Anna sighed, "All right… Ya caught me."

"Spill everything. And don't even think about leaving out any detail." She commanded.

Anna told her everything. From Yami being a pharaoh to her being the Avatar. When she was done, Abbey was completely speechless.

"Wow." That's all she said. "And you can't tell him?"

Anna shook her head.

"Dang, Ann. What have you gotten yourself into?" Abbey asked.

"I ask myself that question every day." She told her, sitting up to face her.

"Have you tried it?"

"Tried what?" Anna asked, confused.

"Bending, or whatever." She grinned, getting an idea.

"No. I don't know how to do it…" And that was enough for Abbey to grab Anna's arm and lead her into the kitchen. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Anna asked.

Abbey pulled her to the sink and filled a glass full of water and handed it to her. "Here."

"You want me to drink that?" Anna questioned.

"No, silly. Bend it." Abbey told her.

Anna sighed, setting the glass of water on the counter and stepped back and lifter her hand, focusing all her energy on the liquid. Within a few seconds, the water started rising from the glass, scaring Anna and almost making her drop the water. She lowered It back into the glass, not sure what to do now.

"Amazing." Abbey commented. "That's enough for now. Mind if I use the shower?"

"Of course not, bathroom's down the hall, second door on your left." Anna directed.

"Thanks. Hey, if you can't work it out with this Yami guy, maybe I could take a chance on him?" Abbey laughed down the hallway with a sly grin on her face, making Anna feel weird. _She was just joking._ Anna concluded.

The doorbell rang, pulling her from her thoughts. "Coming!" She yelled, running to the door. She opened it, reveling Yami, himself.

"Oh, Yami. Come on in…" She was surprised to see him here. Normally he would call to let her know he was coming. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was coming over." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She said, leading them into the living room, sitting on the couch "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk." He told her, sitting next to her.

"Okay…" Anna said. He was glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact with her. _Is he…Nervous?_

"Are your aunt and uncle home?" He asked, out of the blue.

Anna shook her head, "They're out on business again. Yami what's wrong? You seem… Tense."

He gazed at her, not sure what to say. "I need to tell you something."

Anna's heart sped up, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Anna, I L—"

"Hey, where are the towels?" Yami was cut off by Abbey barging into the room. "Oh, hi." She greeted, noticing Yami.

He got up, "Hello."

"Abbey, this is Yami. Yami, this is my friend from California I was told you about." Anna introduced them.

Yami walked over to Abbey, curiously and offered a handshake to her, which she took. He felt weird and didn't know what to do. He gazed into her sapphire orbs like he was in a trance. _She will have eyes as blue as the ocean. _He remembered Ishizu describing the Avatar to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami." Abbey told him, smiling. Anna could tell something was going on, and she didn't like it one bit. "The towels are in the hall closet next to the bathroom, Abbey." She told her.

"Oh, right. Of course." She started to exit the room but not before giving Yami a wink. "Nice meeting you…" She said as she left the room.

She walked over to Yami, not liking the meeting that just took place. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What were you about to say, Yami?" She pulled him from his thoughts. He still had a glazed look in his eyes and what appeared to a faint red color on his face. _Is he blushing?!_

"Anna," He said, looking at her. "I think I just found the Avatar."

Her heart dropped what felt like a million feet into her stomach. "W-what?" She stammered.

"Your friend, Abbey. I think it's her!" He said with excitement and joy on his face, completely forgetting what he was about to tell Anna, who was still in so much shock that she couldn't find the words to speak. But Yami didn't seem to noticed.

"I have to go," He said, giving her a wave goodbye as he walked out the door, leaving Anna in the living room while a single tear fell from her eye.


	14. Chapter 14: Someday

Hello! I apologize for the late update. And this chapter kind of jumps around a bit, but bear with me people.

-Enjoi:)

Chapter 14

October 24, 2010

Have you ever felt like your heart was ripped out of your chest, and slammed on the ground? Not the best feeling in the world, is it? I had to sit down on the sofa because the room felt like it was spinning, uncontrollably. _H-he thinks Abbey's the Avatar? How? I mean he just met her… _I couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing from eyes. _He was in love with the Avatar… So if he thinks Abbey's her… Then… _I couldn't finish that painful thought. I lost him before he was even mine.

I needed to go talk to him, somehow convince him that he was wrong. But how can I do that without giving myself away? And once he confronts Abbey about it, she'll definitely play along with him… _She's already shown interest in him… Oh no, what am I going to do?_

And with this single action on Yami's part, it was now clear to me that I had fallen in love with him. From the very moment I met him. _I thought he felt the same way… I guess not_. I shook the unwanted thoughts from my head and went to my room, closed the door behind me, and fell onto my bed.

"Hey, Ann! I'm going down the street to look at some shops, I'll be back later!" Abbey yelled from the front door. She didn't wait for a respond before heading out the door.

"Bye…" I said, into my pillow. I was trying so hard not to be mad at her, not to be jealous. But I couldn't help it. And she did say that she would go for Yami if things didn't work out between him and me. What a great, best friend, huh? Sometimes I didn't even understand _why _we were best friends.

I sat up against the backboard of my bed and started humming softly to myself, slowly turning into mumbled lyrics as tears fell from my eyes in a silent sob. This continued well into the night.

"He's going to fall for her… I just know it." I said to myself, quietly.

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I leaned over to my night stand to check to see who was called. _Yugi…_

I cleared my throat and pressed the _Talk _button. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Anna…" Yugi greeted, with a strange confusing tone in his light voice. "I need to talk to you."

I took a sharp breath in. "What is it?"

"Yami seems to believe that your friend is the Avatar." He stated.

I sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Yeah, I know." I replied, no emotion could be detected in my voice.

"Well, you seem to know her the best. Is she?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. I didn't know how to reply. If I say _yes_, then it will give even more reason for Yami to pursue her. However, if I say _no, _then they might ask me how I know for sure and that might give away that I'm the Avatar, therefor resulting in the loss of my powers.

"I don't know." I lied. "She's never said anything to me about it."

Yugi sighed, "I'm worried about the Pharaoh. He's been going nuts all afternoon! Pacing around the room with nervous glances at everyone. I'm not sure if he's taking this information very well. But I think he believes sense your friends the Avatar that he has to love her."

My heart caught in my throat. There. My suspicions were proven true. Yugi noticed how silent I was. "Anna, are you all right?"

"Yeah…" I told him. I could hear Yugi sign on the other side of the line.

"What if he's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have the answers you're looking for, Yugi. Maybe the pharaoh should ask Abbey himself." I suggested.

"Maybe that's what he does need to do. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, you will. Good night, Yugi." I told him as I hung up the phone.

The next few days passed by in a blur, with no other word from Yami. I could tell he was slowly forgetting about me because he normally walked me home from school every day ever sense the attack. But it's like I don't even exist anymore.

Now that Abbey's in town.

I saw Yami at the school gates when we were let out of our last classes. He was alone. Maybe I can talk to him now?

"Hey," I greeted as I walked up to him, his back faced me.

He turned around with a gentle expression on his face. "Hello, Anna. How are you?"

_Broken, sad, helpless, angry, frustrated, _"Fine." I lied, "And yourself?"

"I'm well." He was looking at anything but my eyes. "I haven't seen you much." I told him.

"I've been busy with Abbey." He said, nonchalantly. Like it wasn't a big deal, but to me it felt like knives in my back.

"Yeah," I said. "She has been home less often." Trying to hold my own and not break. "Are you doing anything right now?"

Yami looked at me with conflicted eyes. Something I had not quite seen before. He shook his head but said no other word. "I have a rehearsal for my audition in a few minutes, would you like to stay and watch?"

I could see a guilty expression in his eyes, now and hesitated to find answer. Finally he said "Yes."

I couldn't help but show my excitement. "Great! It's in the auditorium. I gotta get warmed up, see you there!" I said with the first real smile I had sense Yami met Abbey.

I walked up to the stage and found Yami sitting in the audience a few rows back from my vocal coach.

I smiled at him, which he hesitantly returned.

"Are you ready, Miss Daniel?" Mrs. Temple asked.

I nodded. And then she motioned for the pianist to begin. I waited for the interdiction to finish to begin singing the lyrics.

"_Someday, when we are wiser,_

_When the worlds older,_

_When we have learned..._

_I pray someday we may yet,_

_Live to live and to let live."_

I continued singing, watching Yami's expression change from guilty to complete awe, like he was in a trance.

"_Someday, life will be fairer,_

_Need will be rarer,_

_And greed will not pay._

_Godspeed this bright millennium,_

_On its way, let it come someday."_

I was about to finish when I heard someone come in through the back doors of the auditorium. To my dismay, it was Abbey. I had told her that I had a rehearsal this afternoon for my audition. I guess she came to listen. I watched as she slowly made her way down the aisles, seeing Yami sitting down, who had yet to notice her. I saw a sly smile show on her face as she walked towards him. She came to him and tapped him on the shoulder and just like, all of his attention on me was instantly converted to Abbey.

Their lips were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It wasn't long until Abbey pulled Yami out of his seat and out the back door of the auditorium. I could literally feel my hear drop to the floor. But despite the pain I was feeling, I found the breath to finish the last few phrases.

"_Someday, our fight will be won and,_

_We'll stand in the sun in,_

_That bright afternoon..._

_'Til then, on days when the sun,_

_Is gone, we'll hang on,_

_If we wish upon the moon."_

I backed away from the mic, wanting to run far, far away from there.

"That was very nice, Miss Daniel. I feel confident you will be ready next month for your audition." Mrs. Temple told me.

I nodded and walked briskly to the side stage where no one could be found. I leaned against the black, cement wall and looked up at the celling, feeling the tears weld up in my eyes. _He fell for her._

I slid against the wall until I was sitting on the ground and placed my face in my hands as I began to sob, once again.


	15. Chapter 15: Easy Target

And the plot thickens, ehh? Haha I would like to thank Shadow Realm Triforce, GrapeJuice101, and the Queen of Water for being regular reviewers on this story, I really appreciate it. :D

And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 15

October 28, 2012

Yami sat down and waited for Anna to perform her song. He had never heard her sing before and was unsure on how she would sound. She walked across the stage and stood behind the mic. Yami noticed that she smiled at him, _she really does have a nice smile… Stop it, Yami. You have to focus on Abbey, now. _He scolded himself.

The others noticed how much time he was spending with Abbey, and tried confronting him about it.

"You're going in way too deep, man." Tristan told him last night while they were together at the Game Shop, after Anna and Abbey left.

"I don't know what you mean." Yami lied. He knew e_xactly _what Tristan meant. "I just happen to really enjoy Abbey's company."

"Even more than Anna's?" Joey snapped at him, he out of the whole group seemed to be the most concerned.

"What?" Yami shook he's head "No, it's just that… I think Abbey's the Avatar, so I should be spending more time with her, and to get her to come to Egypt with us next month. Anna understands."

"Are you sure about that?" Joey shot back, again. "What if you're wrong and Abbey's not it?"

"I- I don't know." Yami stuttered.

"Pharaoh…" Tea jumped in "We don't know anything about Abbey, except that she's Anna's friend. I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust her."

All of them nodded in agreeance, including Yugi, who was but a spirit next to Yami.

"_They're right…" _Yugi said, via mind connection _"We can't trust her fully, yet."_

"_But she's my only hope, with her; I can get my memories back."_ Yami stated.

Yugi sighed, knowing where this was going. Yami wasn't going to be convinced so easily. And he felt that he was falling for Abbey.

"_Did you ever tell Anna how you felt?"_ Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head, _"No. I've been too…Busy. And I can't, now. I have Abbey…"_

"_So you like her, now?"_ Yugi questioned, confused.

Yami didn't answer because he didn't know himself what he was feeling for Abbey. And even though he knew that he should be focusing on her, he always found himself thinking about Anna. Her beautiful long, chocolate colored hair, her piercing emerald eyes, her enticing body… He stopped his thoughts from going any further._ I have to stay focused_, he scolded himself.

Yami gazed at Anna as she started to sing, captivated by her beautiful voice. He closed his eyes as he recalled the lyrics, and found them very… Familiar. He thought back to ancient Egypt, his home. He was then pulled back to reality by someone tapping on his shoulder.

He opened his eye and turned around to see Abbey, with seductive smile on her face. "Hey, Yami." She purred.

Yami could feel a faint blush appear on his face. "Hi…" He greeted.

"You wanna get out of here?" Abbey asked, motioning towards the door.

Yami was confused, "Don't you want to stay and listen to Anna sing? She has a beautiful voice." He cooed.

Abbey showed a sign of slight anger in her sapphire blue eyes, but it left quickly, before Yami could notice. She put her hand on his face and turned him so he was facing her. "Nah, I've heard her sing a million times. It's nothing special." She winked and dragged him out of his seat and through the back doors.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, stumbling behind her.

"I wanna get something to eat!" She exclaimed.

Yami signed as Abbey continued to drag her to a nearby burger joint. "Do you like this place?" Abbey asked.

Yami shrugged. "It's all right I guess." He answered, clearly not wanting to be here, he _wanted_ to go back to listening to Anna sing. He could listen to her beautiful voice all day, if he could.

"Great!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside and took a seat a booth near a window.

"I really like spending time with you, Yami." Abbey told him.

"Uh, yeah… " He replied as he put a fake smile on his face. "I do too…"

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two until Yami spoke up,

"Abbey, I need to ask you something." Yami asked, sounding serious.

Her expression changed from seductive to concerned. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "I have reason to believe that you are a powerful being called the 'Avatar'. I know it sounds silly, but I must know." He asked.

"Anna told me about that, and _you._" She replied.

Yami sat back in his seat. "She did?" Sounding a bit betrayed how she told someone about his secrets and his past.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." She smiled, seeing his reaction, "My lips are sealed."

"Then, are you? The Avatar, I mean." He asked.

Abbey hesitated for a minute; _can I really betray my best friend like that? He's so handsome and smart… But Anna clearly still likes him. And he has feelings for her as well… But God, he is so __**hot**__. And if I say yes, then he'll be all over me…_

"Yes. I am." She lied.

Yami smiled, "Finally, now I can go home."

He was about to reach in his pocket to retrieve the Millennium Locket when he glanced out the window and saw Joey, with his arm around a girl. This girl, being Anna.


	16. Chapter 16: With or Without You

There's so much stuff I gotta do for my classes, I'm sorry this is really late. But here it is.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 16

October 28, 2010

"What are you doing here, Anna?"

I lifted my damp face from my hands to see Joey standing in front of me with concern written all over his face.

I wiped my tears and tried to compose myself. "Just hanging around…" My voice trailed off.

He looked down, condescendingly, "What did he do this time?" This isn't the first time Joey has seen me like this because of Yami.

I sighed and dropped my gaze to my knees. _What __**didn't **__he do?"_

Joey knelt down and lifted my chin so that I was staring into his chocolate brown eyes, and smiled.

"I know what you need!" he exclaimed, as he pulled me up from my sitting position, "Ice cream!"

"Joey…" I started "I'm not really in the mood right now. Maybe some other time." I told him, walking away.

"Nuh huh," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the halls of the school and out the doors. "Now tell me what's going on with Yami."

I breathed in, "You know what's going on, Joey!" I yelled, tears starting to come from my eyes, I was about to break, yet again. "He thinks Abbey's the Avatar and now he probably loves her." I sobbed.

Joey put his hands on my shoulders to attempt to comfort me, but it didn't work. "You don't know that, Annie."

I wiped my tears away, "Yeah, I do. I've seen the way he looks at her. He used to look at me like that..."

Joey put a small smile on his face and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, another attempt to comfort me but this one working much better than the last and I felt I could trust him more.

"Joey, I gotta tell you something." I said as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, his arm still around me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm the Avatar."

He dropped his hand from my shoulders and stopped walking. "W-what?" He stammered. "You were the Avatar this whole time, and you didn't tell us!? I knew it!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Please don't be mad, Joey…" I started, "I couldn't tell Yami I was the Avatar because of a curse some thief put on us, well, I mean them, in the past."

Joey calmed down, thinking about what I just told him. "You were the girl on the tablet… Weren't you?"

I shook my head, "That was the avatar before me, or my past life. We're not the same person…" _At least, I don't think._

Joey paused again, thinking. "Abbey has blue eyes, doesn't she?"

I was taken aback from his realization. "Yeah, she does… What does that have to do with anything?"

He groaned in frustration, "Ishizu told Yugi that the Avatar would have blue eyes when he found her!"

"What!?" I gasped, surprised and confused _why would ishizu lie?_ "My eyes are green! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Y'got that right!" Joey said, angry as well.

We continued walking down the street, with Joey's arm still around my shoulders and angry when we came to where Joey wanted to get ice cream.

"They sale mostly burgers, but they have a great sundae!" He told me as we walked into the restaurant.

"Anna?"

I turned to see Yami walking our way, with a pointed expression on his face? _Why is he mad? I'm not the one that ditched him. _I thought to myself. "What are you doing here?" He asked, more to Joey than to me.

"We wanted ice cream." Joey answered, clearly still mad at him.

"Anna! Joey!" Abbey came up to use, annoyance could be traced in her voice. "What a surprise."

She wrapped her arm around Yami's and clung to him. The sight almost made me sick.

"How was your audition?" She asked, pretending to care.

"It wasn't an audition; it was a rehearsal, Abbey." I told her, turning back to Joey. I was about to cry, yet again.

"Well then… When do you audition for that school in NYC?" She asked.

"_Abbey!"_ I hissed, facing her again. I didn't want them to know that I was probably going to leave for good after this year if my audition went well next month.

"NYC?" Joey inquired "As in New York City? Are you leaving us?" he asked, starting to sound more sad than mad now.

"Anna?" Yami asked, matching the same tone as Joey but I could see more hurt in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the restaurant, at a desperate attempt to escape the nightmare that was now my life.

I came to stop when I heard someone running up behind me. "Leave me alone, Joey. I don't want to talk." I said, my back still facing him.

"I'm not Joey." Yami's voice rang loud and clear. I turned to face him.

"You, especially, leave me alone." I hissed at him and turned and walked away.

"No." He said as I left a firm grip on my shoulder to keep me from walking away. "Tell me what's going on. I thought your audition was for somewhere here, in Japan?" He asked, still hurt. _He doesn't have the right to feel hurt._

"What does it matter to you? You have Abbey now." I told him, choking back tears. I hated talking about her.

Yami took in my statement. "Anna… You have to understand. Abbey's the Avatar, so she's taking on a bigger part of my life now. But she'll never replace you…" His voice trailed off. "I know that it was no excuse to leave your rehearsal and I apologize."

"God, Yami. It's not about the damn rehearsal!" I yelled at him. I could feel the heat on my face, I was so mad.

Anger started to rise in him, as well. "Then what _is_ it about, Anna?" He yelled back.

I paused to take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Do you…" I started, trying to find my words. "Do you love her?"

I wasn't sure what the answer would be, but I could tell by his expression that I wasn't going to like it. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay." His gaze left my eyes and drifted toward our shoes. "Yes, I think I do."

That was it. I would forever be broken, and only Yami would have the power to make me whole again. "Well then." I started "I hope, for your sake, that you're right."

Yami's brow rose at my statement. "She's not the person you think she is." I told him. "I suggest you make sure that she's exactly what you want."

Yami sighed and reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Millennium Locket. "It doesn't matter what kind of person she is. She's the avatar, the key to getting my memories back. But until you're convinced, then how about you hold on to this for me?"

He placed the locket in my hands. "I wish that things were different." He told me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Yami, I lo—"

"Yami! Come back!" Abbey yelled from down the sidewalk of the restaurant. "I'm sorry, Anna. I should go."

He left me, to go back to Abbey. As he was walking down the sidewalk, Joey was walking his way. Yami stopped him and told him something. Actually, it looked like Yami was threatening him and then walked back to Abbey.

Joey walked up to me with a scared look on his face, after that but didn't say anything about it.

I looked down at the locket that was now in my hands. _This is one thing that I'll make sure that Abbey won't ever get._


	17. Chapter 17: A Broken Wing

Sorry, you guys. This chapter is really short and not my best. After this, the story's going to move pretty fast, so try to keep up. But to make up for the shortness and the horrible-ness of this chapter I have a little surprise. I've drawn a version of Anna and put in up on Deviant Art. It's in black and white because I couldn't figure out how to paint it on the computer because technology hates me. Okay... I can't put a link up... So... savsinger105 . deviantart . c o m

it's the only picture there haha.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 17

October 26, 2010

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Joey asked as we walked down the street. It was obvious that he was trying to get my mind off of Yami and Abbey.

"I'm not sure." I lied. I knew exactly what I would be doing, the same thing I do every year. Scary movie marathon with me, myself and I on the couch. I invited Yami to join me a few days before Abbey showed up but you can see how well those plans fell through.

"You wanna go to a costume party with me?" He asked, shyly. "It's at Seto Kaiba's place."

I recognized the name in an instant. "My aunt and uncle work for him. I've never met him before."

Joey laughed a little bit, "He's a piece of work."

"How so?" I asked, as we continued walking down the street.

"He's just…. An arrogant, selfish, rich boy." He huffed.

I was confused "If you feel that way about him, then why are you going to his party?"

"It's some big event for people in Duel Monsters to promote the game. He does it every year and all the finalists from past tournaments get invites. I don't want to go, but Yugi says that'll help my social standing as a duelist." He explained.

Yugi had told me about his adventures with Duel Monsters when I first met him. But I'm not too in to the game. I've tried learning before but I just couldn't catch on. It was clear that I needed to stick with singing and music.

"That makes sense, I guess." I told him. I considered going with him. It did sound a little bit better than being all by myself all night long. "I'd love to go."

"Great!" He exclaimed, "It's on Saturday. Do you think you'll be able to find a costume in time?"

"Yeah I think I will. What monster are you going as?" I asked.

"Jinzo," He said "What card were you thinking of?" Joey asked.

"I don't know yet," and then I thought of something. "Hey Joey… Is Yugi going to be there?" He knew I really meant Yami.

He averted my eyes and looked down, "Yeah, probably. But I doubt Yami will be seen." He explained "Parties aren't really his thing."

I sighed in somewhat relief. I didn't want to be near him, not anymore.

It Friday, the night before the party and I was hard at work on my costume. Abbey's parents had moved to Japan so she was now living with them. After the fight we had last night, it was safe to say that our friendship was over.

"You can't keep lying to him, Abbey!" I yelled at her. "He's going to find out eventually."

"Who cares?" She spat. "As long as I get him to myself, then that's all that matters."

I gritted my teeth, "You don't even love him."

"Oh?" She said. "And you do?"

I held my tongue. No way would I give her that kind of ammo. "You're pathetic." I told her.

"I would be careful with what you say, Anna." She said as she walked to my front door.

I raised my eyebrow as a question and crossed my arms over my chest, challenging her. "Because," Abbey started "Sense Yami and I are basically a couple, I can control %100 of your friendship with him. If you know what I mean." I did. She already has, been controlling him.

Silence was my answer.

She opened the door and was about to walk out but not before leaving me with, "I wonder how good he is in bed?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU SLUT!" I screamed as I ran to her and shoved her out and slammed the door.

I had to take a deep breath to bring me back from reminiscing. She was a slut, and as far as I could tell, Yami deserved her.

I looked down at my costume and deemed it worthy of finished and laid down on my bed to try and get some sleep.

Like that was even possible.


	18. Chapter 18: Chasing Pavements

Enjoi:)

Chapter 18

October 31, 2010

Halloween was one of Anna's favorite holidays; she loved dressing up every chance she could get. And this Halloween would be no exception. She looked in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her costume. She was going as the Black Water Fairy (I'm not sure if this is an actual card, but I found it on Google haha). This outfit consisted of a simple, white, short, halter dress, black wings and black boots. She also used the Millennium Locket to hook on the front of the dress to complete her outfit. Her mother's necklace also made it look more put together.

She ran her fingers across the blue pendant attached and thought of mother, and what she was doing right now. Was she happy? Did she miss her? Anna didn't know the answers and with a sigh began to apply some make up. She put blue, sparkly eye shadow on her eye lids and light blue lipstick on her lips. She also pulled her long chestnut locks back into a pony tail and let her bangs fall down over her forehead. Once she was finished, she stepped back from the mirror and deemed herself ready.

The doorbell rang. _Joey's here, _she thought happily. She excited that she would get to have one night where she didn't have to think about Yami. Or Abbey. She answered the door to reveal Joey, dress up as Jinzo. Anna thought his outfit was very convincing. She also noticed that Joey was staring at her, um, chest.

"Uh, Joey?" Anna asked, his chocolate orbs immediately met her emerald ones. "You ready to go?" She asked.

He smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Sure am, you look really good, Anna." He complimented.

"Thanks. You look great, too. You actually look like Jinzo. A way, cuter version that is." She said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Eh, maybe." He grinned as he blushed.

They continued to walk down the street when they came to closed gates leading to a huge mansion.

"This is where it's at?" Anna asked Joey "This place is huge!"

He nodded in agreement and pushed a button on a speaker on the gates. "Hello?" A voice asked.

"It's Joey Weeler and Guest." He told the voice in the speaker. The gates opened a few seconds later and they walked up the long driveway that led to the mansion. The doors were already opened, welcoming guests dressed up as Duel Monster cards.

They entered the dark house and could hear music blaring throughout the mansion. It was also packed, filled with dancing bodies rubbing up against each other. "Are you sure this is a business party?" Anna asked, confused "This just looks like a bunch of teenagers hooking up and getting drunk."

Joey thought for a moment "I think these are all of the important people's children." He stated.

"Is Kaiba here?" She asked.

Joey looked around but didn't see him. "I'm going to try and find Yugi, or Mai." He told her, "Stay here."

Then he walked off.

Anna ignored his request and started to wonder around the dancing bodies dressed up as monsters. She got a few comments from guys calling her hot and such, but besides that, she didn't have that much trouble. She came to a small wet bar and asked for a Martini.

"What are _you _doing here?" Anna heard the shrill of a voice, ask from behind. _Great._ She thought as she turned around to see none other than Abbey, dressed up in a skimpy Dark Magician Girl outfit, attached to Yami's arm, who did not dress up. He wore a simple black blazer with black pants and a black shirt. _Not one for dressing up, I suppose_, Anna thought.

"I came with Joey." She told her. Anna looked up at Yami just in time to see a hurt look flash in his eyes.

"Glad to see you, too, Yami." She said.

"Oh my _God," _Abbey gasped and let go off Yami's Arm. "Is that Seto Kaiba?!" She turned toward a different direction and ran to some guy, who Anna presumed was Seto Kaiba, himself and left her and Yami. Alone.

Anna took another sip of her Martini, not knowing what to say to him. She couldn't ignore the pounding in her chest.

"You look be—," He stopped himself, "I mean, the locked looks great on you." Yami complimented.

She blushed and took another sip of her alcoholic beverage, not knowing what to say back to him.

He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry about what happened, Anna."

Anna looked at him but still couldn't find the words to respond. She knew Yami had meant it but didn't want to believe. She wanted to continue to think of him as a bad person. That made it easy on her to move on from him.

Finally, she found her words. "What do you want, Yami?" She asked.

His violet eyes locked with her emerald ones, neither of them turning away. "I'm not sure." Yami answered.

She sipped her drink again, loving the burning sensation down her throat from the alcohol. He noticed this, "You shouldn't be drinking. You're too young."

Anna snapped, "Who are you? My mother?" She stopped herself when she realized she had just mentioned her mother and covered her mouth in shock.

Yami's face pointed, and tried to grab the drink from her hands but she quickly moved it from his reach. "Leave me alone." She said and then started to chug her drink until it was the glass was empty.

Anna turned back to the bar, "I'll take another one, please." She said to the bartender. He nodded and filled her request by handing her another. After she finished that one, she repeated the process over and over. By the fifth, Yami felt he needed to step in.

He reached for Anna's drink again, this time being successful, and took it from her. "Hey, give that back!" She yelled, with a slur in her speech.

Yami shook his head as she lunged for it. "Please?" She begged.

"Nope," He smirked as he downed the drink.

Anna grew angry, "Ugh! You're such a jerk!" She yelled, her words still slurring. She tried to walk away but found herself tripping over her feet. She almost fell, until Yami grabbed her by her waste to support her.

"Come on." Yami commanded as he put Anna's arm around his shoulder and walked her up the stairs, away from the party with little protest from her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Somewhere away from all this noise." He answered as they neared the top of the stairs of the giant mansion.

Anna couldn't help but like being so close to Yami, and found that it would be harder to keep away from him than she thought. And the influence of alcohol wasn't helping either.

Yami took her down the big, decretive hallway and into an empty room. To Anna, it looked a lot like a really nice hotel room. She tried to turn the light on, but it wouldn't work.

"That's weird," Yami said as he led her to the bed.

She sat on the bed and looked up at in the darkness with flushed cheeks. "You should go find Abbey."

He sighed and sat next to her, "No, I don't."

Anna could feel the alcohol taking over and couldn't stop her words, "I really like you, Yami." She told him.

He looked back at her, and could see the longing in her eyes, something he never quit saw before. "You don't mean that. You're drunk."

"I am not!" She yelled at him, but knew that she was a tad bit under the influence. "I want you, so badly…" she said almost above a whisper and leaned into him.

He gave in, and began to lean in too… but before their lips could touch, they were interrupted,

"_What _the_ hell _is going on in here!?"


	19. Chapter 19: Here Comes Goodbye

I'm back! For now, haha. I'm sooo sorry I've been gone for a long time, my college work just started piling and piling and I had to take a break. But the semester is drawing to an end and that means more time writing my FanFic.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 19

October 31, 2010

"_What _the _hell_ is going on in here?!" Abbey screamed, standing in the doorway.

Yami and I quickly pulled our heads away and looked up, blushing madly. "A-abbey," Yami stuttered.

Abbey's face turned beat red with rage, "Get away from him!" She lunged for my arms and pulled me off the bed and onto the floor. I hit the ground, hard.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled as I got back up. She didn't respond as she dragged Yami off of the bed, too and out the bedroom. They walked down the hallway, leaving me alone. All I could hear was Abbey hissing curses and profanities with my name. But I never heard a word from Yami.

It's been almost two weeks since the Halloween party, and I haven't heard anything from Yami or Abbey. I couldn't help but be even angrier with Abbey for interrupting my moment with him. I mean, we were so _close._ And she just _had_ to ruin it.

But maybe it was for the best. My audition for Julliard was in a few days and I was leaving on Friday. I had to be completely focused. That meant no thinking about Yami and the-almost-kiss. No matter how much it hurt.

I was hanging out with Joey, yet again. He seemed to be my only friend nowadays. Which was fine. The less people you're close with, the less of a chance you have at getting hurt. So here I was, pushing more and more people away.

"The gang really misses you, Ann." Joey told me as we walked through the park. "You should come over and hang out tonight."

I looked down at the ground and sighed. How could I possibly hang out with them with Abbey there? I didn't want to see her. And I especially didn't want to see her and Yami, _together_. "No thanks, Joey." I told him. "I need to practice for my audition."

Joey remained silent as we walked down the pathway. "You're avoiding us." He accused.

My silence was my answer. He saw this and continued speaking, "I know what happened between you and Yami hurt, but you can't push the rest of us away. We're you're friends."

We stopped walking and I continued to stare at the ground. "What's happened to you?" He asked.

It took me a few moments to answer. I lifted my head to meet his gaze as I finally answered. "I'm in love with him." I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked back down in shame. "But he doesn't love me."

I could still feel Joey's gaze on me as we stood there in silence. I could tell that silence was slowly becoming my new best friend.

"You don't know that." He told me.

"Oh, I don't?" I said, sarcastically.

He put his hands on my arms and looked straight into my eyes. "No, not necessarily. He's only with Abbey because he thinks she's the Avatar. If he knew it was you, that would be a whole 'nother story!"

I sighed in frustration, "But I can't tell him who I am, Joey!" I yelled. "If I could, don't you think that I would have done that by now? The whole world is counting on me not to screw this up, one wrong move, and it's all over!"

I couldn't help but sound hysterical, because that's how I felt. Since when did it become my problem to save the world and help some pharaoh regain his memories? I didn't ask for this! So why was it now my problem?

"I have to go." I said to Joey as I walked away.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Are you still going to Egypt with us on Friday?" He asked.

My heart sank as I heard the question. I didn't know what to say to him, I hadn't realized that they had planned to go on Friday. I had planned to go to Egypt with them… But everything was so different now. I wasn't sure if me, going, was the best thing.

I saw the disappointment on his face as I walked down the pathway, with no answer.

I walked inside my apartment and locked the door behind me. The sun was just now setting and the streets of Domino started to grow darker. My aunt and uncle were out on business yet again so I had the place to myself. I sat in my own silence for a while until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to go answer it. I opened the door to see Yami standing there with a confused look on his face.

"You're not coming with us?" It was more of a statement than a question. I didn't want to talk to him. I was about to slam the door in his face, but he stopped me by holding the door back with his arm and walked into my house, now looking angry. "Why?"

"I haven't even answered you yet!" I yelled. He was in no place to be questioning me anyways. So I decided to ask him a few questions instead. "Why do you even want me to go, anyways? You found the Avatar, you don't need me anymore." I slammed the door behind us as we continued to stand in the foyer, arguing.

I saw Yami bite his lip as he tried to hold something back. I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow. "I still want you there, Anna." He answered, finally.

"We'll I can't go." I told him.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"My audition is on Saturday and I'm leaving on Friday." I told him. I could feel the swelling in my heart. I knew I wanted to be there for him, too. But I couldn't.

"Anna…" His face showed sorrow and his voice was stained with it too. "I might not ever see you again…"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe that's for the best… And this audition, it's, it's my future." my voice trailed off.

"You don't mean that." He stated, hurt could be traced in his violet eyes. Hurt caused by me.

I turned and opened the door for him, "Goodbye, Yami."

He stood still for a moment, but then slowly made his way out the door. I closed the door and leaned back against it and cried.


	20. Chapter 20: Realize

Enjoi:)

Chapter 20

November 14, 2010

I was at the airport, waiting to board my flight to New York. I couldn't believe that after many years of hard work, I was finally going to audition at Julliard. It was like a dream come true. But I couldn't help but feel a pulling in my heart, like maybe I was making a mistake.

I sighed and looked out the window at the airplanes from where I sat inside the airport. _They've already left, I bet._

I hoped that they would forgive me, but I just couldn't put my life on hold for them. I had to think about my future.

I looked down at my hands, folded neatly on lap and frowned. Then I felt something warm on my side. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the Millennium Locket, the eye on the front was glowing ever so slightly. _What's with this?_ I thought.

And then it hit me.

I walked up the to the flight desk, "I would like to trade my ticket to New York for another, please."

Yugi walked into the Cairo Airport with his friends. They couldn't believe after all this time; the pharaoh was finally getting his memories back. They were all very excited, but also sad because one of them could not make it, at least, most of them were sad. Abbey couldn't have been pleased with Anna not tagging along.

At the terminal, they met Ishizu, Odion, and Marik there. It was their duty to show the pharaoh his tomb and soon their duty would be coming to an end. Ishizu surveyed the group of teenagers, but couldn't help but notice someone was missing.

"Are all of you here?" She asked. Yami, who had switched places with Yugi answered, with spite in his voice. "Yes. We're all here."

"But the Avatar-"

"Is right here." Yami motioned toward Abbey.

Ishizu looked at the pharaoh with shock, and at the blonde. She was most certainly was not the Avatar. Without Anna, he would not be able to regain his memories. "My pharaoh," She started but was cut off yet again by another voice.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!"

The group turned around to see none other than Anna running towards them. Yami couldn't help but smile in excitement when he saw her.

Anna came to the group, "What? You guys didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did ya?" She smiled as they all hugged her. Excluding Abbey.

"What are you doing here?" Abbey spat.

"I'm going to spend as much time as I can with my friend before he leaves." She stated.

"What about your audition?" Yami asked, turning to Anna.

She shrugged, "There will be other auditions."

Ishizu cut in, "We must hurry, my pharaoh. You must regain your memories as soon as you can."

He nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the tablet sanctuary of the nameless pharaoh. They all noticed that they were the same tablets that were in the museum.

Ishizu spoke up, "According to the prophecy, the pharaoh must hold up the three Egyptian God Cards to the tablet. And the Avatar must hold up the Millennium Locket."

Yami did so and then turned to Anna "Do you still have the Locket, Anna? Abbey needs it." Yami asked her. She hesitantly nodded and reached into her pocket to retrieve it. As soon as the locket was out, it started to glow brightly. They all had to shield their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. And then the light vanished.

"Did it work?" Joey asked. He noticed that Yugi was now standing in front of the tablet, holding the Millennium Puzzle. "He's gone." He said. "The pharaoh's gone…"

"Wait," Tea spoke up, "Where's Anna…?"

They all looked around the tomb and sure enough, Anna was no longer there, either.

**Author's Note:**

**I know this chapter was extremely short but I didn't want to start the Millennium World part in this chapter. **

**Something to know for later chapters concerning the realm of the pharaoh's memories, I will try to go by the story line as best as I can, but some stuff will be skipped. It will mostly center around Yami and Anna. Cool? Cool.**


	21. Journey to the Past: Part 1

Chapter 21

May 1, 3000BC

I opened my eyes and found that I was no longer in the tablet sanctuary. I was in a much decorated room with paintings of images and people on the walls. I looked around and saw a bed, a dresser, and two doors. One I assumed was an exit. I looked back to the bed and noticed garments laying on it. Then I noticed that I was bear naked. _That' strange…_

I walked over to the bed and looked at the clothes. _I guess who ever these belong to won't mind making a donation._

I picked up a dark blue skirt and froze at the sight of my hand. My hand, which had always been pale, was now tanned. I turned to run to the mirror and almost screamed at the reflection but stopped myself. There, staring back at me, was not myself. Or so I thought. The reflection had tan skin. And although my hair was still brunette, the style was completely different. It was longer, almost to my lower back, and the bangs were cut across my whole forehead instead of just on the side. There was one piece that hung in my face. That would get annoying. There was a part that was tied at the end that lay in front of my shoulder. Some of the pieces of my hair looked un-even, also, it was stylish, but not the clean cut hair style that I was used to. And then I noticed my eyes. They were no longer the murky green I had known all my life. But now a bright, blue with the slightest hint of green around the iris. They immediately reminded me of the ocean. Another look showed me that I still had my mother's necklace on. How it made it here, where ever I am, was a mystery.

I turned back to the garments that laid on the bed and put the skirt on. I found that it stopped just before my knee. It had a dark red stripe in the middle of it. There was a light blue shirt that reached just above my mid-section, with a belt to match. The shirt was sleeveless and had a gold neckline. There was gold jewelry lying on the bed as well; a gold armband, gold bracelet, gold anklet, and gold earrings. _That's a lot of gold, but no shoes? That's weird. _I put the jewelry on, seeing as though it matched the outfit. I looked back at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but see the familiarity in the face that was staring back at me. _Is this me, from the past?_ I couldn't be too sure, but my instinct told me yes. And if this was the past me, then I must be in ancient Egypt. _Is Yami here, too?_

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. _Do I answer? Should I hide?_ Before I could answer, the door opened. "My Avatar, I know you want to rest from your long journey, but your presence is requested in the throne room for the festivities." A man stood in the door frame, he was tall and had dark skin like own and ice blue eyes. He looked an awfully like that Seto Kaiba fellow, I saw briefly at the Halloween party a couple weeks ago. "Avatar?"

"Um, yes?" I asked, confused.

He sighed, "I can see your travels haven't changed you a bit. Pity, but I'm sure your skills have improved greatly." He smirked, "Now come with me, the new pharaoh is very excited to see his old friend again."

_The pharaoh? So he is here! But where did I come from?_

He led me down the corridors of what I presumed were the pharaoh's palace. The walls were beautifully decorated, much like the room I came out of.

"So… Mr. Umm…" I could tell by his wardrobe that he was some kind of nobility but I didn't know his name. Were we friends? Maybe family, even? "Seto?" Let's hope that's right.

"Yes, my Avatar?" He asked.

"Where did I come from again, exactly?" I asked, not sure how to ask the question without sound like a complete crazy person.

But sure enough, he looked at me as though I was one. "You don't remember?"

"Um, I-I, was just making sure YOU remembered." _Smooth, Anna, very smooth._

He gave me an even weirder look, "Well, you were traveling around the world, visiting many other nations to master the elements. You were gone for 8 years! And today is the day that you take on the role of the Avatar, and as the pharaoh's new guardian. Today is also the celebration of the pharaoh's, where His Majesty has just been crowned." He explained, swiftly.

_Hmmm… I guess that explains a little bit…_

We came to two giant doors, which I guessed led to the throne room. _ Bet that's where Yami is._

The doors opened to the throne room, and Seto escorted me into the massive room. My eyes immediately fell onto a pair of violet eyes that could have belonged to none other than Yami. I noticed that, like my skin, his was now tanned too and was dressed in royal garments. _Royalty suits him._ He truly did look powerful, sitting on his throne. I could feel my face heat up as we walked down the aisle; all eyes on Seto and I. Including Yami's and the people standing around him, they seemed to be each holding a Millennium Item. _Who were these people?_

Once we were standing in front of the throne, Seto announced me. "May I present, Avatar Anoet. (An-Oh-Et)" He said with a booming voice. "As most of everyone knows, she has just returned from a great journey, mastering the elements and is now more than ready to take on her role as the Pharaoh's guardian." He turned to me. "Do you, Avatar Anoet, vow to keep the pharaoh safe and protected, and always look after his wellbeing, for however long he is in power?"

His request took me by surprise. He continued to stare at me; _I guess he's waiting for an answer_. "Um, I do?"

He turned back towards Yami, "With the oath set into place, may we precede to the ceremony, my lord?" I could tell by Yami's expression that he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. Neither did I, for that matter.

"Y-yes," he stammered "You may."

Seto nodded and motioned to the right, almost immediately, four people walked into the throne room. Two men and two women. One man was tall and lean. He was bald and wore strange, orange clothing. He also had a blue arrow tattooed to his head. The other man was tall also and had his black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was very stern looking, but he had kind eyes. He was dressed in red.

The two women were both kind looking, and looked to be about a few years older than me. One had long dark brown hair and light blues eye. Her skin was also tanned like mine. She wore blue. The other had black hair and fair skin. Her eyes had no color to them, she must have been blind. She was wearing green.

"These are the great masters of the elements," Seto announced. He then turned toward me, "If you can defeat them, then you will be sworn in as the Guardian Avatar."

I was caught off guard, "Y-you want me, to fight them?" _I didn't know how to fight! Much less use my powers!_

"You must. If you don't then you will be turning your back on your kingdom, and your pharaoh." An elderly man spoke up that stood with the group of people that were standing around Yami.

I could see the pleading in Yami's eyes to not take on the challenge, but I didn't see any other option. I nodded to Seto and stepped to the masters of the elements. _How tough can this be? I mean, I am the Avatar, after all._

The battle started almost immediately. The first to strike was the man dressed in red who was a firebender. I quickly ducked to avoid his blow and started to run away. The next was the blind one, who was an earthbender. Even though she was blind, she knew exactly where I was going. I quickly dodged her blows as well. But I knew if I wanted at least some chance of winning, I would have to go on the offensive. I stopped running and stood still for a second, waiting for the next attack, which was from the girl with the light blue eyes. She was a waterbender. She controlled the water from the fountains in the throne room and launched it at me. I held my hands up and focused all my energy on the water, just like I did before with the glass of water. The water quickly froze at my command and I sent it straight back to the waterbender, she fell from the impact and hit her head, knocking her out. I looked down at my hands in wonder. _Did I really do that?_ I was quickly pulled from my thoughts to the airbender making his way towards me. He blew a gust of wind in my direction, but I quickly redirected it towards him and knocked him out, as well. I did the same with the last two benders, each one fell at my attacks. Once the battle was finally over, I turned towards Yami and his (who I presumed were his priests). They all looked at me with wonder and started to applaud.

Seto came down to where I stood to congratulate me. "Well done, Anoet. You are now ready to become the pharaoh's guardian. He motioned for me to walk up to the throne, which I did. I bowed down to him and tried to play it off as well as I could "I'm very lucky to serve you, my pharaoh." I looked up into his eye and I thought I saw a flash of recognition in them.

After the ceremony, it was now night time and I was taken to my bedchambers. It was the same room I was in before Seto took me to the throne room. I was told that Yami's room was right across the hall from my own, to make protecting him easier. I walked over to his room so I could talk to him while we were alone.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Yami's strong voice echo through the room. I opened the door to find him standing on a balcony, overlooking the city. I quickly made my way to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face me.

I didn't know what to say to him and I could tell he didn't know what to say either. I guess we didn't want to think the other was crazy, in case neither one of us remember each other. I decided to start first.

"Yami… Do you… Know who I am?" I asked with the slightest bit of hesitation in my voice. I could see his face relax a bit at the question.

"Of course!" He said, happily and relieved.

My excitement grew, as well. "You do?"

He nodded and pulled me into a hug and I rapped my arms around his neck, happily. "How could I ever forget you, Abbey?"

I quickly dropped my hands from his neck and stepped back, angry. "Did you just call me Abbey?" I hissed. I couldn't believe this. After all this, and he STILL believes that Abbey is the Avatar!

"Would you rather I call you, Anoet?" He asked, confused.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm not Abbey, you idiot!"

He was taken aback from my outbreak. He raised an eyebrow, "Well then, who are you?"

"I can't tell you!" I screamed again. I was angrier at myself than I was at him.

Yami grew frustrated, too. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't—"

"Just look at me!" I yelled.

He was caught off guard, "Excuse me?"

I walked up to him and looked right into his eyes and held his arms, "Look at me, Yami. Just, really look at me."

And he did, for a moment and then his eyes fell to my neck. The slightest bit of recognition flashed in his eyes again. "That…Necklace…"

"What about it?" I asked, hopeful.

"I've seen it… Before." He stayed silent, trying to remember. And then he did. "Anna?"


	22. Journey to the Past: Part 2

I'm trying really hard to continue this story but I'm not sure where to go with the story line. Sorry it took so long.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 22

May 1, 3000BC

"Anna?" Yami asked, confusion could be traced in his violet eyes.

I stayed silent, not knowing if I should answer him. His eyes quickly changed from confused, to hurt, to anger.

"No. You're not Anna. She would have told me, the minute she knew I was looking for the Avatar." He confirmed to himself.

I didn't know what to do with his inward struggle. He seemed to be having trouble accepting that I was, indeed the Avatar.

"Yami, I—"

"Don't." He cut me off as he reexamined me once last time. "It really is you, isn't it?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak. I turned away from him towards the city that was now blanketed with nightfall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He came up beside me, facing his kingdom as well. I was reminded of the time when our friendship first began, and we watched the sunset together on Domino Pier. And when I told him about my mother. That was the day I knew I could trust him with anything.

"I couldn't." I confessed. "Ishizu told me that if I were to tell you who I was, then I would lose my power. You had to find out on your own, which you did, eventually…"

Realization flashed across Yami's face at this. "Abbey…"

"She lied." I finished for him. "And I couldn't tell you that she was without giving it away. She made me sick."

"She came between us and our friendship." He realized. "I was so blind." Yami balled his hands into fists and I could see the anger rising within him. "That little—"

"It's over." I cut him off, turning towards him. "It's in the past and she can't lie to you anymore." I placed my hand on Yami's shoulder in hopes to calm him down and smiled at him. It helped; I could feel the tension release inside him.

"You're right," He smiled back "Now we can focus on more important matters. For instance, why are you here exactly?"

I sighed, "Weren't you paying any attention? I'm your guardian! I gotta protect you."

Yami chuckled at this, "_You _protect _me_?" His chuckle quickly became an explosion of laughter.

"Hey!" I playful punched his arm "What's wrong with that?"

He calmed his laughter after a few seconds and then shook his head, looking back towards the city. "You can barely protect yourself, much less someone else. Remember when I saved you from Bakura?"

"That was a long time ago!" I argued, trying to defend myself but failing miserably.

Yami laughed again, "It's hardly been a month, Anna." He paused and a thoughtful look came across is violet eyes. "I guess I should call you Anoet, now."

I looked down at hearing my ancient name. _Anoet,_ I said it once again in my head to get the feel of it. All my life was either known as Savannah or Anna, but now I'm not. It's like I have this whole other identity that I have to figure out. _Who was I, really? Did I have friends? A relationship maybe?_ I cringed at the thought of being with anyone else besides Yami.

"Are you alright?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by Yami's calming voice. "Yeah," I answered. I looked up at the sky and saw a million stars, more than what I would normally see in Domino. "I'm just thinking."

Yami joined me by gazing at the stars also. "About what?"

"About everything, I guess." I looked back at him, "You, me. This whole thing."

He continued to look at the stars and chuckled again. "It is quite strange how this all worked out. But I suppose fate has a way of doing that."

I thought about his statement for a moment, _fate. _"You really think that fate had something to do with this?" I asked, thoughtfully.

He finally looked at me and nodded, "It was our destiny to meet, however, fate brought us together."

I smiled at his conclusion. Yami was indeed a deep thinker, and that was one of the things I loved most about him.

"I don't know what's up a head," I confessed, "But I am glad that I don't have to go through this alone."

"You'll never be alone, Anna. You'll always have me around." He came and held me in a hug and I was very much content standing there in his arms. I could stand there forever, actually. But all too suddenly, it ended. He let me go, "It's getting late. Perhaps we should retire for the evening?"

If only he meant together.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said as we walked back into his chamber. "Good night." I told him as I walked back to my room.

"Sweet dreams."

I woke up the next day in a daze. _What happened?_ I looked around my room, only to see that I was not in the room I had grown accustomed to in Domino City. And then I remembered what happened. _I'm in Egypt… With Yami… And he knows I'm the Avatar. _A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in?"

The door opened to reveal Seto, the Priest I met the day before that took me to Yami's ceremony. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Anoet, but you are needed for training this morning." He told me.

"Uh, training?" I was confused. "For what?"

He snickered at my remark, "You have become quite strange since you have returned to us, Avatar. Now get dressed and meet me in the courtyard." Seto told me and then left my room. _Okay…_

I got out of bed and stretched in attempt to remove the sleepiness from my body. I then glanced out of the window to see the sun had risen a little bit over the horizon, I guessed that I was about 7 in the morning.

I walked over to my wardrobe and found a lot of blue outfits. I thought it was strange but I guessed that my former self just liked the color. I found loose fitting black pants, and a tight blue shirt with white lining. Seto said I was going to be training and I can only assume that I'll be bending and bending in that outfit I had on the day before was nowhere near as comfortable as the outfit I had on now.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked out of my room to try and find the courtyard. The palace was very large, but I was sure that I could find it.

After walking the endless corridors for 20 minutes, I decided to try and ask someone for directions. I continued walking and still couldn't find anyone to help me. _You would think that there would be a slave or a maid or someone around here._ I began to feel frustrated until I heard my name, or my former name, being yelled at down the hall.

"Anoet!"

I turned to see a girl around my age, maybe a year younger, running towards me. She had sea green eyes and brown hair. She also had tan skin like myself. She was wearing a short dress with gold trimmings and jewelry which led me to assume she was not a slave or a servant. Although I didn't know who this girl was, she seemed very familiar.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, unsure of how to approach her.

She excitedly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, "I missed you so much! You've got to tell me all about your journey! What all did you see? Who did you meet? Say something, Ann!"

I didn't know what to say, it was obvious that I shared some sort of relationship with this girl but I didn't know what kind. And I couldn't even remember why I _went _on this journey, much less remember what it was like.

"Can I tell you about it later? Seto told meet him in the courtyard and I'm already late." I told her, hoping she would buy it.

"Sure!" The girl smiled brightly at me. "I'll walk with you, Seto wants me there too."

We made our way down the hall, me slightly following the girl because I still had no idea where I was going.

"Have you seen the prince— I mean the pharaoh yet?" She laughed at her falter, "I'm so used to calling him prince, it's hard to call him pharaoh now."

I laughed with her because I thought that I would find it difficult as well, "I saw him last night at the ceremony."

"That's right!" She yelled with realization on her face "I almost forgot that you became his guardian last night. I wonder how Lasset's going to feel about that. Here we are!"

"Glad you ladies could join us for the morning," A priest who I think I remember his name was Mahado said to us as we walked into an outside courtyard with an open area that he and Seto were standing in the middle of. "I was expecting this from Mana, but from you, Anoet? I expected more from the new Avatar." Mahado scolded as he walked up to me and the girl, whose name I guess was Mana since there wasn't anyone else there. "But it's good to have you back." His frown changed to a gentle smile as he gave me a big hug, like Mana did a few minutes ago. It was good to know that I had friends in this last time.


	23. Journey to the Past: Part 3

Here's another chapter. Just so you guys know, Yami is the only one that calls Anna "Anna" and not by her ancient name. Everyone else in the memory world refers to Anna as "Anoet" or "Avatar". And when I write about Anna I'm still using her future name and not her past name. They're all the same person haha.

Enjoi:)

Chapter 23

May 2, 3000BC

Yami wasn't sure what to think about Anna's appearance in his memories. _So she really was a part of my past. _He thought to himself quietly as he strolled down the corridors of his palace. _But I can't help but wonder what else she played in my past besides my guardian and the Avatar. _Yami paused briefly when he passed a window and heard noises of people grunting. He turned and saw that Anna was fighting Priest Seto; he assumed she was training with him, Mana and Mahado- the priest and his student he met the night prior- and was winning.

_Could we have been more than friends?_

Yami shook his head to remove the thought. He liked Anna, but he didn't know if it was the best time to tell her. They would have to face Bakura eventually. After he raided Yami's father's tomb yesterday, it really made him angry and he very much wanted to get the thief back.

As Yami continued to walk down the halls, not really going in any particular direction, when he was greeted by Priestess Isis.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Isis- who greatly resembled Ishizu- greeted.

"Good morning,"

"Are you going to join us for breakfast, my king?" She asked as she walked with him down the corridors.

Yami thought for a moment, he hadn't eaten anything since he arrived in the realm of his memories, and he didn't want to be rude... "Of course, I am quite hungry after last nights… festivities."

Isis looked down, feeling shame about what happened with the late Pharaoh's tomb. Even though Palace security was Mahado's job, she still felt guilty that her Millennium Necklace couldn't see Bakura's raid on the tomb.

Yami saw this and attempted to comfort her, "Isis, it is okay, Bakura's doing was not your fault."

She looked away in anguish, "But I could have prevented it." She then looked down at her necklace, "My necklace has been acting strangely as of late, and I'm worried."

"There will be time to figure that out," He smiled as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, my pharaoh."

Yami became frustrated at her reply. _Why isn't anyone calling me by my name?_ True, he was angrier at himself for not remembering than his Priestess but he couldn't help it.

"Are you all right, my king?" Isis asked, seeing the frustration on Yami's face as they made their way to the banquet hall where all the priest and priestesses had meals with the pharaoh.

"I'm fine. Just thinking, Isis." He told her.

"Are anxious about Lasset's proposal?" This caught Yami's attention. _Who is Lasset?_ He wasn't sure how to answer Isis without giving off any red flags. He wanted to ignore the question but Yami could see the question in Isis's blue eyes and he knew he couldn't avoid it that easily.

He hesitated "I am… A little…"

She seemed to buy his answer as they took their seats at the large banquet table in the center of the even larger hall. "And Anoet?" Isis asked, not dropping whatever it is she was talking about.

"What about her?" He asked, unsure of where this was going.

She began to answer but was cut off by Seto, Mahado, Mana and Anna entering the room and taking their seats at the table. Anna came and greeted him while the others sat down, "Good morning, Ya- I mean Pharaoh…" She corrected her blunder.

Yami smiled at Anna, happy to see her adjusting to life in the past, just happy that she was there in the first place. "Good morning, Anoet. How are you today?"

Anna sat down at his right, catching a few eyes from the other priests, but she ignored as she answered his question. "It's great! I trained with Priest Seto and Mahado. They tried to see if they could beat my bending with magic but I ended up being victorious." She explained with a prideful smile.

Mana caught hold of the conversation, "I almost had you that time!" She yelled from across the table, making Anna break out into a fit of laughter, "Yeah, maybe if you unfroze yourself! Better luck next time, Mana."

They were all pulled from their conversation by the banquet doors opening; they all silenced to see who arrived.

A girl with, a little bit shorter than Yami with tanned skin, shoulder length sandy blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes, wearing an Egyptian style floor length pink gown with gold trimmings, walked into the room. He could tell by the amount of gold she was wearing that she had to be of nobility or something of that sort. Yami had to take a second glance, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. This girl looked almost exactly like Abbey.

He could see the same realization in Anna's eyes as well.

The girl approached, Anna, uncertainty in her eyes. Yami wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he hoped that it wouldn't be bad.

She quickly jumped on Anna, giving her a… big hug, surprising her. "I've miss you so much, Anoet!" the girl screamed, filling the great hall with noise. She quickly pulled away, "You have to tell me everything; where you've been, who you met, what you saw. What is it like across the seas? Anoet please tell me!"

Yami could tell that Anna was surprised at all the girl's questions and wasn't sure how to respond. He was about to voice this to help her but Mahado beat him too it, "Lasset, calm down. Anoet has just returned from a great journey and shouldn't be bombarded with such questions. She will tell you when she's ready."

_So this is Lasset, _Yami thought to himself. She quickly calmed down and returned a smile to Anna. "Very well then. It is good to have you back, my friend. Pharaoh and I were afraid you would miss the wedding!"

_No. No. No. No._ Yami pieced it all together and he knew where this was going.

"What wedding?" Anoet asked, clueless to what was going on.

Lasset and everyone else for that matter gave her a blank look, "Anoet…"

"What?" She questioned again, becoming frustrated. "Who's getting married?"

Lasset looked at Yami, hoping he would help her. "Did you bump your head while you were away?" She asked.

Anna quickly caught on that this was a piece of information that she as supposed to know. She quickly answered, "I guess I was just away for too long."

Everyone sighed, somehow knowing that Anna wasn't going to take this news very well. "I'm marrying the pharaoh, Anoet. We discussed this after you left, 4 years ago."

Silence cut through the hall like a knife. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. Everyone was waiting for Anna's reaction.

She didn't give one. Yami watched as she quietly stood from her seat and excused herself from breakfast and walked out of the hall. Lasset quickly took her seat next to Yami saying "I can't believe she forgot."

"I should go talk to her." Yami got up as well and followed Anna from where she left the room.

"Hurry back!" He heard Lasset call after him.

Yami walked into the corridor, trying to find Anna so he could calm her down. He knew after what happened with Abbey, that she would not be too happy about this.

He continued to walk the halls until he found a secluded garden off the left of the corridor. It seemed very private; with stone walls cutting it off from the rest of the palace. _Maybe she's in here._

"Anna?" He called as he walked down the path of the garden, taking in the lushes pinks, purples, blues, reds and greens of the garden. He walked a little further, stopping when he saw a figure with long, choppy brown hair, sitting on the banks of a little stream the flowed through the secluded garden.

He walked up to the figure, already knowing it was Anna.

"Please go away, Yami." Anna said through teary eyes, concerning Yami even more. He continued to move forward, ignoring her request and sitting next to Anna, making her sign. "You never listen, do you?"

This made him smile, "You don't really have to when you're Pharaoh, now do you?" Yami watched as Anna's face light up with laughter. "No, I suppose you don't." She replied as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, making Yami feel a strain on his heart.

"Please don't cry anymore." He told her as he leaned in to wipe the remaining tears away "Eyes like yours should never be hidden behind tears."

Anna blushed with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry for running away, everything just sort of got to me, I guess."

"I know that this… Thing with Lasset came out of nowhere," Yami started to try and make Anna feel better "But it won't come between us, I won't let it. I promise." He said as he took Anna's hands into his own. He could tell that for a moment, she started to feel better but then a new wave of sadness came over her.

"That's not what this is about, Yami." Anna confessed. "I mean, it does have something to do with it but… Mana told me something today while we were training, and I don't know how to take it."

This caught Yami's attention, "What was it?"

Anna took a deep breath, "I can't get married or have a family of my own."


	24. Journey to the Past: Part 4

Chapter 24

May 2, 2013

"What do you mean, you can't get married or have a family?"

I just told Yami what Mana had told me a couple of hours ago. I was still shocked by it, too. "According to the ancient tradition, The Avatar cannot marry nor have a family because they believed that it would take away from their duties." I answered him, frustrated. It's not that I was exactly looking to get married or have a family just yet, heck, I was still wondering if I even _wanted_ to stay here, but the fact that I could never have one really stuck with me. The water in the stream started to vibrate at my anger.

Yami saw this and quickly put his hand on mine to calm me down, which it did. He could always calm me down no matter what.

"And then there's you and this Lasset girl. Who is she? Why does she look so much like Abbey? Did she somehow get transported here too?" I asked, not sure if even Yami knew the answers. And by the look on his face, I could tell that he knew just as much as I did. Great.

"I'm not sure," Yami confessed, starting to sound confused. "I don't think it is Abbey, though. She would have said something, wouldn't she?"

"I suppose so… She treated me like we were best friends or something. But I feel like maybe there's more to it. Man, I just wish I knew my past." I paused as I thought on "I guess this is how you feel, Yami. It sure does suck not knowing who you are." I told him as I smiled.

He smiled as well and replied "But its better when you have someone with you that understands."

My smile grew even wider as I noticed his hands still holding mine. It felt so right being here with him, it took all that I could not to spill my guts to him right there and then. And now that I thought about it, what _was_ stopping me?

"Yami I need to tell you something." I said as I looked up into his violet eyes. Eyes that could make any criminal confess to any crime. Those eyes that could pierce right into your soul.

"What is it, Anna?" He asked, uncertainly.

I looked back to the water, _can I really tell him? _I thought back to all the other times I was going to tell him how I felt. But something always got in the way. Even now, when we're in the past and it almost feels like we were meant to be together, we find out that he's engaged. _What am I even talking about? I should be finding a way to get home, I don't belong here… Or do I?_

"Anoet! Pharaoh!" Yami and I were pulled from our thoughts by Mana running into the garden. "There you guys are." She came to us on the bank of the creek that we were sitting on. " I was getting worried.

"Sorry, Mana. We were just leaving." I told her as I stood up. "I'll see you later, Pharaoh."

I need to think about this more.

I walked out of the secluded garden, hoping to get a few moments to myself. It seems like ever since I got here, people were always around me, wanting something from me. _I can't believe I chickened out, again._ I need to get a hold of myself, that's for sure.

"Hey, wait up!" I turned to see Mana running after me, yet again. "What is it?" I asked her.

"What was that about?" She gestured to the door way were the garden was, referring to leaving the dining room.

"I was just overwhelmed." I told her, wanting her to drop the subject.

Mana was confused by my response. And I didn't blame her. Whoever I was to Mana in the past, I was not anymore. I'm not sure if anything I say or do is anything like my ancient self. But there isn't a lot I can do about that.

"What do you mean overwhelmed? I thought you were over it by now and that your journey would have made this more…Easier for you." She explained, being very careful of the words she chose.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping to get more information out of her.

Mana started to look even more confused at my question, and started to look sad. "Perhaps you have been away for too long."

I walked up and put a friendly hand on her shoulder "Maybe so," I told her "I'm still trying to adjust back to everything." Well, it wasn't like I was lying.

She sighed, looking down. "I know how you feel for the pharaoh." _What does she mean by that? _"But Anoet, even if he was not engaged you two could not be together. Remember? It's the law that the Avatar to remain unwed and to bare no children."

"What do you mean you know how I feel for the pharaoh?" I asked, shocked that she had guessed something like that. I removed my hand from her shoulder as I waited for her to answer.

"You told me… Before you left, four years ago."

"I don't understand." I told her

She sighed again. "The night before you left us you said that you were in love with the prince and that you wanted to him to be happy so that's why you told him to marry Lasset."

I stood there, shocked at what Mana had just revealed to me. _So, all of this is not just a coincidence. _But if that's so, then how could I just leave him and let some dumb law dictate my life. And what if he was in love with me also… If only I knew more about what happened the night before I left, four years ago.

"Mana, please, can you tell me anything else about what happened the night that I left?" I asked her, almost pleading.

At my dismay, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Anoet. The only other thing I remember is the Prince becoming very distant and lonely after you left. He almost became a different person."

My heart almost leaped into my throat, _maybe he really was in love with me so long ago._


End file.
